Falling Upwards
by snipershezz
Summary: "What are you?" "The same as you." "And what is that exactly?" "Only human."
1. I'm What Now?

**Characters: **Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s), Peter Quill,

**Relationships: **Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri, Yondu Udonta/Original Female Character(s), Kraglin Obfonteri/Original Female Character(s), Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri/Original Female Character(s),

**Tags: **What the Hell is Going On?, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Medical Procedures, Delusions, Terran!Yondu, Established Relationship, Banter, Old Married Couple, Yondu Whump, Kraglin Whump, Smut, Angst, Time Skips, Friendship, Flirting, Poker, What's Real?, Heavy Angst, Confusion, Sadness, Worry, Therapy, Questioning Reality, Sparring, Emotional Turmoil, Feels, Heart-to-Heart, Dirty Talk, Kraglin is Filthy, I Should Probably Apologise to Sean Gunn and Michael Rooker, but it's fanfiction boys and we love your characters ;). Dirty Fantasies, Threesome Fantasy, I Just Went to Town on This One, Not Sorry, World Meet Tori Harris - Resident Genius and General Badass, Plot Twist Ya'll, Flashbacks, How Yondu Met Kraglin, Birthday, Emotional Moment, Betrayal, Forgiveness, Love Confessions, It's All Coming Together Now ;), The Big Reveal, But Ya'll Probably Guessed What Was Going to Happen Already, Heartfelt Conversations, Alien Culture, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Language, Threats of Violence, Threats, Canon-Typical Violence, Kraglin Being Violent Makes Yondu Hot, Pack Mentality, Romance, Squishy Feels, Because I Can, Humour, Reunions, the Ravagers Blow Up a Moon, and Kill Some People, Rabbit Averts a Disaster, Peter has His Very Own Terran to Play With, Chinese Language, Family, Family Feels, Threesome - F/M/M, Teasing, Hair-Pulling, Belly Kink, Submissive!Yondu, Size Kink, Size Difference, Rough Sex, Biting, Knotting, Piercings, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Praise Kink, Alien Biology, Breeding Kink, Lactation Kink, Mating, Mating Rituals, Mating Bites, I Literally Can't Believe I Wrote Something This Filthy, Ends on a Sweet Note, Love, Happy Ever After Motherfuckers!, and All That Beautiful Stuff, That's All Folks :D

**Summary: **"What are you?" "The same as you." "And what is that exactly?" "Only human."

**A/N: **This is the first time I've written anything like this, so honestly I'm a little nervous about posting. Hopefully it turns out good, and ya'll like it :)

EDIT 1 - I made a change to the author's note a while back and it wiped out some of the original author's note. I can't remember exactly what I wrote but the main thing I want to point out is that the language used in this that is projected as Hraxian is actually Chinese Mandarin - mainly because I don't have any imagination and couldn't make a language up off the top of my head XD - but also because I wanted to give myself a challenge to see if I could remember any of it from way back when :) Thank you to jellybeanforest for the comment that ended up pointing out this was missing xxx

EDIT 2 - While I was editing a large chunk of this, it occurred to me that the story jumps around a lot and it may be hard to keep up, so in an effort for it to make more sense in my head (and hopefully more sense to you guys!) I've added location, date, and time of each section, that way you can see the progression as it plays out in my head :)

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

* * *

_Location: Marketplace - 3EX17 (Border Junker Planet – one jump from Kree Space)_

_Date: 12__th__ March 1990_

_Time: 1256 (Planet Time)_

Yondu's neck stung from where the dart hit him.

Idiots.

Centaurians weren't affected in the slightest by stock standard poisons, especially not tranquilisers.

It'd take more than that to take Yondu fucking Udonta down.

He elbowed people left and right, a ten-year-old Peter clutched to his chest like a sack of potatoes. Kraglin had raced on ahead to prep the ship.

They were too close to Kree space, he'd known it was a risk, but he'd done it anyway. It was stupid, but the call of that number of units to a broke captain with an exiled crew had been too much to pass up.

He careened around the corner and towards Kraglin's m-ship. The engines were powered up and his first mate was hanging out the door, blaster in hand. As soon as he saw the captain he booked it to the pilot seat.

The Centaurian dove through the airlock. "We're in Kraglin! Go!" He dropped Peter unceremoniously to the floor and smacked a hand on the airlock button. The door slammed shut as the boy got to his feet with a glare. The captain rolled his eyes, "Yer fine boy, ya ain't tha one what got stuck wit' a damn dart."

He flicked back his coat and climbed up the ladder to the cockpit. He shook his head to clear the dizziness. Adrenaline – that's all it was.

"I _told_ you sir! Damnit, I _told_ you we were too close!" Kraglin griped as he wrestled the controls to maneuver the ship out of atmo.

Yondu sat heavily in the co-pilot seat. His tongue felt weird – too heavy – he swallowed dryly, trying to focus.

"Cap'n? Cap'n, you ok? Ya dun look so good."

He tried to answer, but the spots swimming across his vision were damn distracting. "'M – 'm fine - just git us tha hell outta-"

As his mind descended into blackness, he could hear Kraglin yelling at him.

* * *

_Location: Unknown_

_Date: 12__th__ March 1990_

_Time: Unknown_

He woke with a start and a snarl to all white with some bitch sticking something in his arm.

When he whistled nothing happened but the woman's eyes widening. Yondu snarled again, reaching over and yanking the IV out. He gripped the woman by the neck and curled his lip.

"Where the hell am I?"

Her neatly manicured fingernails dug into his flesh, her choked gasp music to the Centaurian's ears. Her hand left his and dove into her pocket.

Like lightening a needle came down on the side of his neck and pulled another vicious growl from his throat.

Yanking it out he chuckled, "Shit don't work on me bitch. Now -" He trailed off, shaking his head. Blackness crept into his vision, "What tha-"

* * *

When he woke again his head felt fuzzy and his arms and legs bound. Fits and starts of sentences echoing in his ears.

_-Delusional – believes he's some kind of – crazy – prone to fits of grandeur – someone special – important we keep him grounded – delusions are beyond anything we've ever seen – violent – crazy -_

Shaking his head to clear it some, he struggled fitfully for a few minutes before realising the whole thing was pretty much pointless. Whistling sharply, he waited.

Nothing.

Closing his eyes Yondu focused on his arrow's essence.

Nothing.

Growling, he shook his head irritably and took a moment to look around.

A hospital?

Fuck it all. He _hated_ hospitals.

A woman entered, and he growled. It didn't sound like his usual 'don't fuck with me' growl.

The red head's eyes shot up to his and widened. "Mr. Udonta?"

"Where tha hell's ma crew?"

She ignored the question. "Jesus Murphy! When did you start responding to shit?" She flipped the chart over and stared at it. Snorting she shook her head, "Would'a been nice to get a heads up." She muttered. "Assholes."

"Where's ma first mate? Imma kick his rotten Hraxian ass fer droppin' me in a damn hospital."

She sighed, "Mr. Udonta, I'm sorry you're all straight-jacketed, but it says here you tried to choke a nurse. I have some food here if you'd like it?"

Yondu frowned, "Bitch was stickin' shit in me, 'course 'm gunna attack 'er an' it's _Cap'n _by tha way." He unconsciously he reached for his thigh only to realise he couldn't. "Where's ma damn arrow woman?"

She cautiously made her way over to the bed, slipping herself onto the end, "Listen, I'm not supposed to talk to you about your - situation - and I may send you into another catatonic state by telling you this but -" she smiled, her kind brown eyes looking into his, "it gets boring working in this ward sometimes."

He frowned at her. What the fuck was she talking about?

"Thirty-five years ago you were in a car accident with your parents. They unfortunately didn't make it, you were only four and you suffered catastrophic trauma from the event. So much so, that your mind fabricated an entire world. One where you were something special, a - oh fuc-_flipping_ hell what was it - a Centaur?"

"Centaurian."

"Yes, that's it! Some kind of alien with special powers."

Yondu frowned, "What are you tryin' ta tell me girl? Ma whole life don't exist?"

She sighed, "I'm afraid not."

Yondu had a feeling of utter dread come over him – one he hadn't experienced since the slave pens, "What are you?"

"The same as you."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Only human."


	2. Fuckin' Wacked Out Dream

_Location: Med Bay - Eclector_

_Date: 13__th__ March 1990_

_Time: 0345 (Ship Time)_

His eyes snapped open and he immediately raised a hand. Blue filled his vision and he sighed in relief.

_Just a fuckin' dream._

He noted he was in the med bay, Peter slumped over his thigh. He nudged the boy sharply in the head with his knee, "Quill!"

The Terran's head shot up. "Yondu!" He hit his comm unit and barked into it excitedly, "Kraglin! Yondu's awake, get down here!" The kid looked back over at him worriedly, "You ok?"

Yondu rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Save yer damn sentiment boy, I ain't got time fer it. 'Course 'm fine – fuckin' wacked out dream though."

Kraglin appeared before the boy could ask. "Cap'n! Fuck sir, ya had us worried. Ya just collapsed."

"Fuckin' dart must'a had somement weird in it."

Peter bit his lip before blurting his next words, "Doc can't find anything!"

Kraglin clipped the kid in the head, "Make yerself useful Pete, go find 'er."

After Peter had left the room, Kraglin dropped into the seat next to the bed. Sighing heavily, he looked up at Yondu with tired, dull eyes, "There's nothin' in yer system Cap'n. No poison, no anomalies – nothin'."

Yondu examined his first mate, "You a'right Krags?"

The taller Ravager rubbed his forehead with a grubby hand, "Didn't sleep. Room's too quiet."

The Centaurian smirked, "Ain't that cute, missin' me there darlin'?"

Kraglin scoffed, "Dun miss ya bruisin' ma kidneys wit' yer knees _áirèn_, but fer some Godsfersaken reason if ya ain't there ta snore loud enough ta rattle tha trinkets on tha shelves I can't sleep a fuckin' wink."

Yondu chuckled, "Ah face it Kraggles, ya miss ma charmin' personality, an' ma handsome face."

The Hraxian raised an eyebrow and deadpanned, "Yer about as charmin' as a starvin' orloni an' as handsome as Knowhere's sinus goop, ya prickly ol' fucker."

Yondu cuffed him affectionately, "Festerin' gutter rat."

Kraglin chuckled, leaning over to clonk their foreheads together, "I just want this shit fixed so we's c'n go back ta normal."

Yondu looked around, "Where's ma coat?"

The Hraxian nodded to the locker in the corner.

"Tha dart's in one o' tha pockets, see if Doc c'n –" he began to feel off again, "oh fer fuck sake! Imma – pass out – again. Krags see if – if Doc c'n find some-somement in tha – d-dart an' fix – this – shi-"

* * *

_Location: Hospital Room - Terra_

_Date: 13__th__ March 1990_

_Time: 0832 (Planet Time)_

"I ain't crazy."

The woman from last time looked up from her chart and sighed, "Morning Mr. Udonta."

"This ain't real."

While he wasn't in a straight jacket anymore, his arms were still bound to the bed. He growled when the chain rattled as he attempted to lift his hand to pass it over his implant as he was prone to doing when stressed.

He'd already had a complete and utter meltdown before the girl arrived at the sight of the strange pale skin on his hands – hands that were _his _hands but strangely – not in the same instance.

"I got hit wit' a dart on 3EX17, it's causin' some weird dreams, 'cause I ain't Terran an' I ain't fuckin' crazy."

She ignored him, hold up a packet and a square white thing, "Oatmeal or toast?"

Yondu blinked, "I dunno what either o' those things are girly. Ya got any Beasties?"

Her eyebrows drew together, "What the fuc-_flip_ 'r' – you know what? I don't wanna know. Look, this is all I got – pick one."

He nodded to the packet in her left hand, "Boatpeel I guess, can't be any worse than fuckin' ration packs."

She snickered loudly, "_Oatmeal_, Mr. Udonta."

"Ma name's Yondu. Call me tha'. Mister shit's creepin' me out."

She smirked, "Alright then – Yondu."

He gave her a look as she sat up on the bed next to him, "Hell, woman. I was raised in tha damn slave pens an' spent tha better part o' ma life after that as a fuckin' Ravager an' even _I _know that's tha part where yer _supposed_ ta gimme yer name. 'S polite er some such rot."

She raised an eyebrow, "Rabbit."

"Wha'?"

She held up the spoon that dripped with some kind of beige goop. Yondu curled his lip.

"You know, like as in bunny rabbit?" He looked confused and shrugged. She continued, "It's a nickname from my childhood that just kinda stuck. From an old song." She paused lowering the spoon, "You know, _Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run._"

He shook his head, "Dun know it."

Rabbit shrugged, "My dad used to sing it to me." She held up the spoon.

Yondu pulled a face but opened his mouth. She chucked when he sputtered, "Urgh! I were wrong. That shit's _worse_ than fuckin' rations."

"Yeah, I've never been a fan of oatmeal myself. Sorry, that's all the kitchen offered me this morning."

He made another face as she put another spoon in his mouth, "Tell 'em ta git some Beasties."

Rabbit sighed, "Ok I'll bite, what the hell is a 'Beastie'?"

"Lil' wriggly worms what comes in a can. You Terrans dun have 'em? I thought e'ryone in tha galaxy had Beasties. They're tha fuckin' shit girly, you gotta try 'em."

She raised one thick eyebrow, "Ok – no offense and all but that sounds disgusting. I mean, I been to Mexico where they have fried crickets instead of peanuts on the bar and I'll admit they're a lil' weird and crunchy but – eating something while it's still alive? Nope. I'll pass on your 'Beasties' ta."

"Mexico? I think I remember that from one'a Quill's stories."

Rabbit frowned, "Who's Quill?"

"Lil' Terran snot we picked up a few years back. He's small – c'n git into places we can't. Good fer thievin'."

"So that's what these – Ravers do? Steal stuff?"

"_Ravagers_ – an' yeah 'at's what we fuckin' do."

She snickered putting down the empty bowl, "So, you're - space pirates?"

Yondu frowned, "'At's what Quill calls us! How'd ya know that?"

"It's logical Yondu. You fly through your 'mystical' space on a ship and steal stuff."

He snarled, "Ya mockin' me woman?"

"I wouldn't dare, Loony Tunes." She deadpanned.

"Fuck you."

She rolled her eyes, "You better be nice to me or I'll make you use the bedpan."

He growled, normally the crew would just about wet themselves, but Rabbit just sighed.

"I gotta admit, this world you fabricated is pretty fascinating."

"It _ain't _a fabrication. I _ain't _crazy. How many times I gotta say it?"

She smirked, "As many times as you want, it won't make a difference. You look as human as I do."

Yondu frowned down at his hand, curling the strange pale digits into a fist then flexing them out again. "Ain't nobody wanna gimme a mirror."

Rabbit rolled her eyes, "Yeah, they think seeing your own face will send you back into lala galaxy land." He raised a brow and she shrugged. "It's on your chart."

"You gotta git me a mirror Rabbit."

"Do I know?"

His glare could still cut through a hull, "Git. Me. A. Fuckin'. Mirror."

Rabbit crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm _not_ one of your lackeys Udonta I don't gotta do anything for you."

He looked up at her, really taking in her appearance for the first time.

She was shorter than him by a good few inches, red hair bundled up in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a black t-shirt with some slogan emblazoned across it. Her jeans were tight around her legs but, looked like they were slipping down from around her waist. She was thin there, but thick in the hips and legs, with a touch of belly which pushed the t-shirt out just a fraction. She had a decent chest but nothing to write home about, and a heart shaped face with high cheek bones. Her makeup was grungy with dark smoky eyes that made her brown eyes pop from behind thick black glasses and red tinted lips. Pretty but far from gorgeous and exactly the type of girl Yondu would pick up in a bar. He liked his girls thick and cute and his men tall and lanky. Conventional looks were boring and if there was one thing he hated above anything else - it was boring.

She raised an eyebrow, biting on a little silver ball between her straight but chipped teeth, like she was holding back on cussing him out. "Are you quite finished staring at me or should I stand still a little longer?"

Yondu snorted, "Dun flatter yerself hun, ya ain't nothin' ta git excited about. Had bot hookers wit' better looks than you."

Her eyes hardened, "Says the fucking asshole who's crazy." Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth like she'd done something unspeakable and Yondu barked out a laugh.

"Got some spunk dun ya?"

"Goddamnit, I'm not supposed to speak like that to patients. I'll get my ass handed to me if anyone finds out. What the hell's a bot hooker?" She added, as an afterthought.

Yondu chuckled, "Ain't nobody gon' find out. E'ryone thinks 'm crazy remember?" Then he gave her a leer that should've had an R18+ label slapped on it, "An' ya _sure _ya wanna know what a bot hooker is?"

Her skin flushed a pretty pink. "Uh - no, on second thought, not really." She sighed loudly, "Listen you wanna use the bathroom or not?"

"Yeah I need'ta piss."

"Charming." Rabbit reached over to unbuckle his restraints. "Listen, you aren't gonna try anything funny, are you? I don't really wanna stick you with a needle, but I will if I have to."

Yondu sighed, "If I had ma damn arrow all ya'll would already be dead girly. I'll play nice in dreamland but only 'cause this ain't real an' it don't matter none."

"Whatever man."

She unbuckled him and went to help him up. Immediately he shrugged her hands off roughly. "I dun need yer help woman, ge'off."

He curled his hands over the side of the bed battling the dizziness. He looked down at the two pale, white-knuckled hands and the arms that connected them, covered in dark hair.

His eyes widened when he had a worrying thought. He uncurled a shaking hand and brought it up to his head.

Stubble, like the sides of Kraglin's mohawk.

No implant.

He cursed in Centaurian – or an approximation of it, his current vocal cords not designed for the language. It sounded strange and childish to his ears.

"Are you ok?"

Yondu raised an eyebrow, "Is that really a question girly? E'ryone keeps tellin' me 'm in a loony bin fer fabricatin' e'rythin' I ever known. This has ta be one o' them fever dreams. I got hit wit' tha' dart, it _has_ be some kinda reaction or some shit."

Rabbit bit her lip, obviously wanting to reaffirm Yondu was completely nuts, but not wanting to at the same time. "You need help to get to the bathroom?"

Yondu sighed, he could struggle there on his own or he could let her help. He rolled his eyes, this was all just in his head anyway so why not except the help? It's not like his crew could see weakness in his own damn mind. "Yeah."

She slipped up next to him and hauled him up against her side, "Ok, take it slow. Not sure I could stop us both from going down if you fall, you're pretty solid for a guy who's spent the last thirty-five years catatonic."

He frowned, "How come ma legs work then? They rightly shouldn't."

Rabbit paused, "I don't know."

"What did ya used ta do before I were 'respondin''?"

Again, she paused - longer this time – eyes going curiously blank, "I – I don't remember."

"How could ya not –"

"What were those weird noises you made before?" She interrupted

Yondu let the strange moment go – for now – and replied, "Ma native tongue. Centaurian."

Rabbit set him up in front of the toilet and took a step back, watching him carefully, "You alright?"

He turned his head and scowled, "I can chuck a piss by maself woman."

She raised her hands and stepped out of the room, "You just used to follow people around blankly, muttering to yourself."

"How come it took ya so long ta answer that?" He called.

Rabbit inspected her fingernails – the nail polish was chipped, she needed to redo them, "I just remembered."

"It took ya that long but?" Yondu chuckled, "Ma brain is havin' trouble catchin' up wit' back story, that's why."

Rabbit scoffed, "That's ridiculous."

Yondu flushed the toilet, hacking and spitting into the sink as he washed his hands, "Is it?" he replied with a smirk as he shuffled slowly to the door.

"Of course it is." She guided him back to the bed, replacing the restraints.

"I want a mirror Rabbit."

She gave him a look, "I could get sacked for bringing you one Yondu. I can't."

"Listen careful girl 'cause Imma only say this once." Those curiously intelligent eyes settled on her face, "Please."

Rabbit sighed, she'd always been a sucker for the ruggedly handsome, rough around the edges kind of guy, "I'll see what I can do." She paused as she picked up his chart, "Can I ask you to do something for me?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "Stop referring to me as 'not real' it's unnerving. I'm _not _a fabrication."

His smirk had a slightly cruel edge to it that made her throat go dry, "Are ya _sure_?"

_No. That's what worries me._

* * *

Translations:

áirèn - lover/husband


	3. Fuck The Paperwork

_Location: Captain's Cabin - Eclector_

_Date: 14__th__ March 1990_

_Time: 0652 (Ship Time)_

Yondu's eyes opened slowly. He let out a bone cracking yawn and looked around. His cabin was just how he left it – an utter mess. He sighed happily as he reached down to scratch his nuts.

_Home, sweet shitty fuckin' home._

The body next to his let out a puppy-like whine and kicked out. Yondu looked down at Kraglin, who was curled up on top of his furs, fully clothed, his fingers tangled with the Centaurian's own.

He nudged his first mate gently, "Darlin'?" There was a snort and another whine as Kraglin buried his face deeper into Yondu's side. The older man chuckled and nudged him again, "Git up ya lazy meat sack 'fore I feed ya ta tha incinerator."

Kraglin jolted. With a final snort he stretched like the animal Yondu had seen in the window of his dream world. Rabbit had called it a cat.

Sleepy blue eyes found his and he was treated to a silvery smile, "_Àirén_, how long ya been awake?"

"Couple minutes. Any verdict from Doc?"

Kraglin shuffled up the bed so they were face to face and pushed his forehead against the Centaurian's. "Nothin' in tha dart what she could find. She said it should pass on its own."

Yondu went to sit up, "Right, where's ma gear then?"

"What'r'ya doin'?"

The Centaurian gave him a look, "Last time I checked I had a fuckin' ship ta run ya gobshite."

"Nuh-uh, Doc said ya gotta stay in bed a few days."

"Fuck that! 'S all I ever do back there. I ain't sittin' around here neither."

Kraglin frowned, "Back where?"

Yondu grit his teeth. It wasn't real – the whole Terra loony bin – best not to tell his mate, he'd only worry like a sentimental fool. "Nothin' dun worry 'bout it."

The crease between bushy brows deepened, "Yondu what tha fuck ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Leave it alone Kraglin."

The Ravager put his hands up, "A'right, relax. Ya dun wanna tell me, _hǎo ba, wǒ de ài._"

Yondu smiled, "_Wǒ ài nǐ."_

Kraglin beamed, pushing his forehead against the Centaurian's again, "_Wǒ yě ài nǐ_."

The Centaurian groaned, "So what tha fuck am I s'posed ta do fer two days?"

His first mate smirked wryly, "Ya _could _catch up on tha paperwork."

"Bah! Fuck tha paperwork. I fuckin' hate paperwork." He paused, then a dirty leer crossed his face, "I were thinkin' maybe we could do somement – _fun_."

Kraglin's eyes lit with mischief, "What'cha have in mind?"

The Centaurian's hand came up to toy with the zipper on Kraglin's jumpsuit, "I been wantin' ya ta stick yer fat cock in me since Tuesday, tha way ya handled them rookies at breakfast – damn darlin' that were a _real _treat."

The pale hand on his hip squeezed just this side of too hard and Yondu tugged the zipper down.

"Oh yeah?" Kraglin replied a little breathlessly, as he pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room, "What else ya like 'bout me?"

Yondu's hands dove into the thick hair on the other man's chest, "Fishin' fer compliments darlin'?" He tsked. "Thought ya was better than that."

Kraglin chuckled, pulling the covers back and running blunt fingernails down Yondu's bare chest. The Centaurian arched up under his hands, groaning. Kraglin swung a leg over and settled onto his plush thighs, "Can I kiss ya?"

Yondu raised a brow, "Kiss me? _Damn_ ya been that worried 'bout lil' ol' me?"

"_Àirén_."

There was a lot of emotion in that one single word and Yondu conceded, hooking a hand around the man's neck. "Come're."

Kissing wasn't something they did often.

Yondu wasn't _afraid_ of it, no'sir.

Not at all.

When he did choose to kiss his mate it really meant something. Affection was one thing - but _kissing_? That was a treasure the Centaurian gave _very_ sparingly and Kraglin reveled in those moments because they meant trust, love, safety.

All the things Yondu never said in Common.

Granted he'd happily say them in the Hraxian's own tongue, and that was another special thing they shared.

Yondu's own language could only be translated in fits and bursts and the Centaurian himself only had only a limited knowledge - the vocabulary of a four year old wasn't all that much after all. So they shared Kraglin's, being one of very few Hraxians on board it was a special bond they'd developed over the years.

The Centaurian's tongue tangled clumsily with his own and Kraglin lost all train of thought.

He broke away after a number of minutes biting his plump navy lip with an incisor, "Kraglin, so help me boy, if ya dun fuck me right now Imma throw ya out an airlock."

The Hraxian chuckled, "Yeah, yeah a'right dun get yer implant in a twist."

Yondu mock glared, "String bean."

"Dirty ol' man."

The Centaurian beamed, "Thank ya."

Kraglin snorted, "Only _you_ would take that as a damn compliment. Where's tha lube?"

"Oh that's real romantic that is. _'Where's tha lube?'_" He griped as he searched through the bedside table, "'M swoonin' ova'ere."

Kraglin smirked, "I gotta be on tha bridge in thirty minutes, ya wanna git fucked or not?"

"Charming." Yondu drawled in the same tone Rabbit used with him.

Kraglin froze for a millisecond, muscles tensing around sharp bony angles and digging into Yondu's thighs.

He frowned, "Ya a'right there darlin'?"

The Hraxian shook himself, "Yeah - yeah - just -" He paused long enough for Yondu wonder what the hell was happening then he growled - more at himself than anything, "'S nothin'."

Yondu shrugged it off. Kraglin didn't pry into Yondu's life before the Ravagers and as much as he wanted to ask, the Centaurian showed his mate the same respect. If he wanted to tell him, he would.

Instead he waggled his brows, pushed his hips up into skinny ones, and dangled the tube of slick between two fingers.

A brief smirk crossed Kraglin's face and he snatched the tube from blue fingers. He applied it to one hand, fingers of the other digging into one of the Centaurian's thighs as he lifted it over his shoulder.

The Hraxian leaned over to nibble at a collarbone as one bony digit circled Yondu's entrance. The Centaurian whined, pushing back into the intrusion. "Dun play 'round darlin', wanna feel ya."

_Wanna see if I can still feel ya when I'm back there. Wanna know that this is real._

"This ain't in ma head. It _ain't_. 'S real."

Kraglin grunted as he lined himself up and pushed in. "What?"

Shit. He'd said that part aloud.

Yondu groaned, shaking his head as words escaped him.

This was real. The feel of Kraglin's beard scratching across his chest, the long fingers digging into his thighs - clenching and releasing with every snap of his hips, those sharp teeth nibbling on the hollow of his neck, sending zips of pleasure through his veins, lighting up his implant and casting the room in a devilish light.

As much as he liked the Rabbit girl, _this_ was his reality.

It had to be.

The scent of sweat and sex filled the air and Yondu's eyes fell shut. Kraglin snarled low in his throat, briefly pausing to get his balance. His teeth left Yondu's skin hot and sensitive and a blunt fingernail scratched over the spot sending a burst of sensation roaring through his veins.

When the Hraxian's fingers curled around his dick, Yondu groaned. Kraglin's thrusts became erratic, each hitting that sweet spot that made Yondu revert to his native tongue.

He babbled out a string of curses, as his body curled in on itself. Kraglin continued to work his dick, smearing cum all over both of them in a delightfully filthy mess, then snarled viciously as he followed his mate into bliss.

The solid weight of Kraglin's body collapsing on his kept Yondu grounded. His hand came up to brush over the sweaty strands of the mohawk.

He blinked sluggishly, spots dancing in his eyes. "Darlin'."

The Hraxian's response was a single grunt.

Yondu nudged him, voice more insistent, "Kraglin. I - Imma -"

Kraglin's head shot up, blue eyes clearing from cloudy bliss to sharp and ready in an instant, "Yondu?"

_No I dun wanna go back. Dun make me go back._

"_Wǒ huì xiǎngniàn nǐ._"

"_Shénme? Àirén! Shénme?"_

Kraglin's words echoed in his ears as he succumbed to darkness again.

* * *

_Location: Hospital Room - Terra (Dream World?)_

_Date: 14__th__ March 1990_

_Time: Who Fuckin' Knows_

Yondu's eyes shot open and he immediately put his hand up, a pale one appeared, and he growled.

Smacking his head repeatedly into the pillow he stared at the pristine ceiling.

_What the fuck is happening to me?_

* * *

Translations:

áirèn - lover/husband

hǎo ba, wǒ de ài - alright, my love

Wǒ ài nǐ - I love you

Wǒ yě ài nǐ - I love you too

Wǒ huì xiǎngniàn nǐ - I'll miss you

Shénme - what


	4. Only Half Right

_Location: Yondu's Room - Terra (Dream World?)_

_Date: 21__st__ March 1990_

_Time: 0917 (Planet Time)_

Rabbit looked up from the chart with a smile that immediately dropped when she saw the straight jacket. "_Yondu._" Her tone was frustrated and disapproving.

He sniffed haughtily, "What?"

"You were doing so good! They were even considering letting you out a bit! What happened?"

"Refused their shitty meds. 'Em things don't do nothin' but make me sleepy. Nurse Bitchy threatened ta give 'em through a drip, so I threatened ta rip out her liver. Dunno where that is on a Terran but it'd pro'ly take a couple tries 'fore I found tha right organ."

"_Jesus Murphy_ – Yondu – that's fucked!"

Yondu snickered, "Imma Ravager Cap'n, we's gotta make threats like tha'. Keeps tha crew in line." He waggled his eyebrows, "Make good on 'em sometimes too."

Rabbit's eyes went to the door, "You're not going to rip out my liver are you?"

He made a face like that was a horrifying thought, "Course not Rabbit, I actually _like_ you."

Her face coloured and she smiled, "Thanks."

"Yer tha only one keepin' me sane through this whole mess."

She chuckled, "You're already loony tunes dude, hate to bring that up."

Yondu rolled his eyes.

Rabbit made her way over to the bed, "Lean up, I'll take you out of that stupid thing for a bit. What Nurse Bitchy don't know, won't kill her."

Yondu beamed, "Yer a gem." She leaned over him, reaching for the straps. Her breasts brushed across his folded arms and he leered, "Face full'a titties is just an added bonus huh?"

She thwapped him across the back of the head, "Don't be weird."

He chuckled, "Mmmm feisty. Ya know ma mate likes it when I bring a girl back fer us ta share. Shame ya ain't rea- in my world, I reckon he'd like ya."

She pulled the arms away, helping him out of it. She raised an eyebrow, "_You_ have a boyfriend?"

"Bondmate. 'S like marriage ta ya Terrans I reckon."

Rabbit fought a smirk, "That's - cute."

Yondu scowled, "I _ain't_ cute."

"Sure ya are - you're handsome - in a rednecky, rough and tumble sort of way."

He snorted, "Any wonder ya don't got a man if that's tha way ya compliment people."

"And I'm sure you're sooo much better." She replied dryly.

"Course I am, I got a bondmate don't I?"

"Good Lord, he's either dumb as a box of sentient rocks or as crazy as you are."

"Hey!" Yondu's voice an icy venom. "Don't'chu be callin' him dumb. He ain't. Far from it, even."

"So he's as mental as you then."

"No -" Yondu stopped short, "Well - yeah. But tha good crazy, not tha crazy ya'll think I am."

Rabbit snorted, "Whatever man." She glanced at the door again, "Listen," she said quietly, "I got'cha a mirror." She held it out a little compact shaped like a coffin and he snatched it out of her fingers. She huffed, "You know, normal people say thank you." He shot her a look. "Whatever you see in that mirror -" she sighed "I'm right here, and _I'm_ real."

"Are ya?"

"I thought we talked about that?"

"Fergot. Yer real, yer as real as tha next person. Ya just ain't _my_ real."

She smiled, and it lit up the room, "Thanks."

He frowned, "Fer what?"

"Saying that. Even if you don't believe it."

Yondu took a deep breath and held up the mirror. He - didn't look much different. His skin was the familiar pale colour of Kraglin and Peter, his beard - still dusted with grey hair - was brown, same with the buzz cut on his head and he had eyebrows which was weird. The only glaring difference was his eyes, which were a strange blue, similar to Kraglin's but not quite the same shade - a deeper blue. They still looked like his - but oddly unfamiliar at the same time.

The Centaurian felt like he was staring at a stranger - a familiar stranger, but one none the less. "It's me - but it ain't." He said, watching the words come out of the mouth in the mirror. He frowned, pulling his lips back over his teeth. Clean, straight, and oddly blunt. He ran a pink tongue over his incisors, sighing.

He ran a hand over his - _hair_ \- wasn't that a riot - and began to chuckle.

Rabbit looked at him with a worried expression, "What's so funny?"

"Girl I dunno what tha fuck is happenin' ta me, an' if I dun laugh 'bout it, Imma do somement violent an' I reckon nobody's wantin' that."

"I reckon you'd be right." She replied taking the mirror out of his hands. Looking up at him Rabbit asked, "What do you look like, in your delusion?"

Yondu scowled, "I _ain't_ delusional."

She sighed, "Ok, ok, my bad, lemme rephrase. Let's call this my universe and that one your universe. Save us the argument every damn time."

He nodded, "'S fair."

"So, what do you look like in _your_ universe?"

"Like _this_," he gestured down at himself, "which is only half right."

"So similar? What's your race again?"

"'M Centaurian."

Rabbit nodded, "And for someone who's never met a - Centaurian - say, like me - describe yourself."

Yondu shrugged, "Same as now I guess, but - blue skin, red eyes. Naturally Centaurians have a bone crest, which I guess is like a big red fin 'bout a foot high ta someone who's never seen one. I dun have one o' them but, was cut off by tha Kree when I was a kid. I got a yaka implant which is wired inta ma brain, works tha same as a _tahlei_ would."

Rabbit blinked at him curiously and Yondu shifted.

"What?"

"Just trying to imagine what you'd look like."

He leered jokingly, "Handsome son'bitch I am, in a - what was it - rednecky, rough an' tumble kinda way."

She flushed, eyes going to her hands, "Oh God, _why_ do I talk? Fuck my life."

Yondu snickered, "Yer all sweet like that when ya blush."

Rabbit flushed further, "Stop talking."

He tipped his head to the side, "What no one ever complimented ya girl? Told ya yer ass look damn fine in them pants or that they wanna take a bite outta them hips or that ya've got tha sweetest face this side o' Knowhere? 'Cause all that's true, ya know."

Rabbit looked down at her hands, "Not - not quite like that no - uh - thank you." She frowned briefly before looking him in the eye, "Should you be flirting with me like that if you have a partner already? I mean -" she trailed off.

"Hell girl, it's been a _looong_ time since we shared a woman." He waggled his eyebrows, "I almost wish I could, reckon he'd be all ova you."

"What makes you think I'm that kind of girl?"

Yondu tipped his head, "Wha' kind of girl?"

"The type who'd open their legs for anyone." Yondu blinked and Rabbit smiled smugly, "You ain't used to being rejected, are you?"

"'M told 'm very charismatic."

Rabbit hmmed, "Well, A - I barely know you and I don't just _hop_ into bed with anyone and B - You're a patient. I don't wanna get my ass fired. So, that's a firm no."

Yondu rolled his eyes, "Spoil sport."

She chuckled and pulled out a deck of cards from her pocket, "Your lot have poker where you're from?" He shook his head. "Alright. Time to teach you some skills."

After some time teaching him poker they were well into their fourth game when Rabbit spoke again, "I gotta ask this one question, then I'll never talk about it unless you want to."

Yondu looked up from his cards, "Go'on then."

"Ask yourself this; why would you fabricate a world where you're not - red?"

"Blue."

"Right - where you're not blue, where you're human and stuck in a hospital for crazies and I'm here - a random human you've never met - telling you that none of it is real?"

Yondu shrugged, "I dunno, but I know who I am, what I am. This _ain't_ real."

"But how do you _know_?"

He looked at her, intelligent blue eyes displaying a hint of doubt, "Honestly? I don't."


	5. Scared

_Location: Captain's Cabin - Eclector_

_Date: 22__nd__ March 1990_

_Time: 0634 (Ship Time)_

Yondu remembered seeing his cards - a four, an eight, a jack, a king, and an ace - after that it was black.

When he opened his eyes again, he was staring at the ceiling of his cabin. The weight in his lap alerted him to Peter's presence, sprawled out over him like a mop haired dog. Kraglin was curled into his side, Yondu chuckled. How a man over six foot could make himself look so small was anyone's guess.

He leaned forwards pushing the kid off his lap, the boy yelped and sat up rubbing his eyes.

The lit up when he saw Yondu was awake, "Yondu!"

"'Lo runt."

Beside him Kraglin snorted, "Whas'at?"

"Finished droolin' all ova me there Kraggles?"

The Hraxian wiped his mouth, "Sorry Cap'n."

Peter bounced excitedly, "Oh man Yondu, you missed the funniest shit this morning!"

Kraglin checked his watch, "Yesterday mornin' _érzi_."

"Right, yeah well get this -"

Yondu tuned the kid's animated chatter out, looking over at Kraglin and smirking.

After being together for ten years the pair could have a conversation with simply facial expressions.

Yondu raised a brow, _I need to talk to you._

Kraglin's eyes slid to Peter, _The brat's here._

Yondu frowned looking down, _How do we get rid of him for a bit?_

Kraglin raised both eyebrows, _Hungry?_

Yondu smirked, _Good plan._

"Quill!" Yondu barked, interrupting the boy's story. "Imma mite hungry, git me somement from tha mess would ya?"

Peter beamed, "Sure! I'll finish my story when I come back." He gave a little giggle, "You're gunna laugh so bad."

"Whatever man."

Kraglin froze. "_Shénme?_"

Yondu watched as Quill scuttled off, then turned, "_Nà shì shénme?_"

The Hraxian shook his head, "Ya sounded like - dun matter - what'cha wanna talk 'bout _áirèn_?"

The Centaurian sighed heavily, rubbing at an old scar on one of his palms. "Ya gotta understand what's happenin' ta me - it - _fuck_ \- it ain't gon' make no sense ya hear? I - gotta tell ya though 'cause 'm - 'm confused as hell Kraglin."

"_Tā mā de_. This sounds serious."

Yondu's eyes found his, "When I pass out I ain't here no more."

A crease formed between Kraglin's eyebrows, "I ain't followin'."

"Ma mind - it ain't here no more. It goes - someplace else."

"What like a dream or somement?"

"Yeah. Problem is when I'm here it feels real, but when I'm there it feels real too."

"Where's there?"

Yondu took a deep breath, "I'm on Terra. I'm in a place fer crazies, ones what lost their minds and - they're tellin' me I been lost in a delusion fer thirty-five years - that none o' this is real an' - I'm Terran."

Kraglin blinked. "Yer serious."

"As fuckin' Death herself darlin'."

"It's gotta be whatever were in that dart. It's makin' yer brain go funny."

"Yeah." He replied uncertainly.

Kraglin heard the tone and immediately grabbed his hands, "Yondu. _áirén_, look at me." When worried red eyes met his, it broke his heart. "Ya dun _believe_ 'em do ya?"

"Honestly darlin' 'm so fuckin' confused I dunno what ta think. I mean -" he bit his lip, he looked so small and Kraglin's heart shattered, "what if they're right? That this - none o' it - is real? What if 'm fuckin' crazy? What if - I just - 'm -"

_Scared._

Kraglin's lips crashed into his, pouring out every feeling he had for the Centaurian. When he pulled back the Hraxian clonked his forehead against the scarred blue one, "We gotta git Doc ta run more tests. Somement's messin' wit' yer mind."

"She ain't find nothin' last time."

"Well she c'n fuckin' look harder." Kraglin growled low in his throat, a sound anatomically impossible for a human. "We's gon' sort this _áirén_, I promise."

* * *

_Location: Therapy Room - Terra (Dream World)_

_Date: 5__th__ April 1990_

_Time: 1121 (Planet Time)_

A few weeks later Doc had found nothing and Yondu was still passing back and forth between worlds.

Kraglin had been a rock – a worried rock – but a rock none the less.

On Terra, Yondu had Rabbit and she was rapidly becoming his other rock.

He found himself needing her around to keep him sane – well - as sane as he normally was, anyway.

He needed her right now, for example –

Yondu spat at the woman's feet.

She sighed irritably, "I can assure you Mr. Udonta, spitting at me is not going to get you anywhere."

"Where's Rabbit?"

A crease formed across her brow, "Who?"

Yondu sneered, "Tha woman what comes in e'ry day, she gives me food an' shit."

"The _orderly?_" She said the word like it was something distasteful.

"Yeah. I ain't talkin' ta no one if'in she ain't here."

"Mr. Udonta -" She took one look at his stubbornly set jaw and sighed. "One moment."

She exited the room and Yondu struggled fruitlessly with the straight jacket then growled when it didn't even budge.

He fucking _hated_ this place.

Five minutes later the woman returned with Rabbit in tow. She took one look at him and scowled.

"Why the hell is he in a straight jacket Dr. Porter?"

"He's dangerous -"

Rabbit scoffed, "He's a teddy bear, take him out of it."

"He's threatened countless staff members with dismemberment, he's choked a nurse, kicked a security officer in the testicles and generally made a nuisance of himself!"

Rabbit crossed her arms across her chest, "With all due respect Dr. Porter, that 'nuisance' beat me at poker three times yesterday and I owe him three cans of Beasties and six chocolate bars. It's all just empty threats."

Yondu scowled, "They ain't –"

She spun and shot him a look, "Zip it Yondu!" She hissed through her teeth. Turning back around she plastered on a pleasant smile and continued, "He isn't a nuisance and if you _want_ my help you'll take him out of those restraints because I'm not sitting here and watching while you treat him like an animal."

The doctor gave her a cutting glare and sighed, "Very well. Remove them, but if he makes a move to hurt anyone I'll have you sacked. Mr. Udonta has now become your responsibility."

Rabbit leaned over Yondu's shoulder and undid the buckles, "Don't do anything stupid." She murmured against his neck. "I can't help you if I'm not here."

Yondu smirked, "Ravager's honour Rabz."

"Real comforting." She replied dryly.

The doctor settled in her seat, "Right then, Mr. Udonta."

"Cap'n."

"Excuse me?"

"It's _Cap'n_ Udonta."

She sniffed haughtily, "Perhaps in your delusions, but in reality -"

"This ain't reality."

Rabbit put a hand over one of Yondu's, "Yondu, just answer her questions then you can go ok?"

He sighed, "Fine. Ask woman I ain't got all day."

"Do you remember anything before the car accident?"

"I weren't in a car accident."

Dr. Porter sighed, "What do you remember from your childhood?"

Yondu grit his teeth, "Before or after the slave pens?"

"Mr. Udonta, playing into these delusions will not help-"

He slammed a fist down onto the arm of his chair, "They _ain't_ delusions! I was four years old when ma parents sold me ta tha Kree! I remember screamin', reachin' out fer ma Mamma as she walked away. _Four_ years old! Barely outta tha goddamn pouch! I remember them cuttin' ma _tahlei_ off wit' a rusty fuckin' machete, severin' tha connection ta ma _kala_, ta _anthos_, ta _everythin'_ I ever knew. I were beaten an' starved an' put through hell fer twenty fuckin' years 'til Stakar cut ma collar so don't'chu fuckin' _dare_ tell me that ain't real! A goddamn baby an' I didn't deserve none o' it! Not a goddamn thing! Nobody cared, nobody loved me, I was a goddamn plaything! A fuckin' toy, sendin' us out in droves ta kill their enemies, ta lay waste ta cities, families, fuckin' _lives!_ I dragged an' clawed ma way up from the pit o' fuckin' _hell_ ta git where I am now. Cap'n o' ma own damn ship, wit' a crew an' a mate an' a lil' Terran. So, fuck you an' yer delusions! _This_ is tha delusion! You think it's all in ma goddamn head?! I _lived_ through that shit an' there's not a fuckin' thing ya c'n tell me that'll make me believe it ain't real! I'm real! Captain Yondu Fuckin' Udonta, 'm a Ravager an' a _damn_ good'un." There was a sniffle beside him and Yondu's head whipped to the side, "Aww _hell_ Rabz, dun cry. I dun like it when ya do that."

Rabbit sniffed, "I'm sorry, it's just - _fuck_ Yondu -"

Dr. Porter sighed, "Please escort him back to his room. I doubt I will get anywhere with him in his present mindset."

She shot the woman a glare, "He's sitting right here," she snapped, "he's _not_ an animal."

Yondu patted her shoulder, "'S'alright Rabz, 'm used ta it. Come'on girl."

She led them through the halls back to his room where she sat heavily on his bed.

"Talk ta me Rabbit."

She wiped her nose on her sleeve, "Shit man I'm sorry, I'm blubbering all over the place."

Yondu winced, "Yeah, you Terrans are leaky. Ya look like a wet punchin' bag." Rabbit chuckled, and he smiled. "There ya go, that's better. Dun like it much when you's sad, especially 'cause I ain't able ta kill what made ya that way."

Rabbit snorted, "Pledging violence on my behalf. Is that some kind of Ravager love confession?"

Yondu grinned, "I wish I could take ya home ta ma mate. He'd adore ya, call ya his _gōngzhǔ_."

"You're sweet."

Yondu made a face, "I really ain't." He smoothed a hand over her hair, "Now, why ya cryin'?"

"It's just - if your whole world is in your head - you went through hell for nothing. Kraglin, Peter, your crew - none of them are real and that - that's _fucked_."

"That ain't tha only reason you's cryin' tho'."

She looked up at him with wet eyes, "No, 'cause if _this_ is your delusion, it means _I_ don't exist."

* * *

_Location: Unknown_

_Date: 5__th __April 1990_

_Time: Unknown_

"How's the subject?"

"The nano bots have gone undetected by his medical team. They can't figure out why he's slipping in and out of consciousness."

"And his dreams?"

"Confusing him into supplying information."

"Good."

* * *

Translations:

áirèn - lover/husband

Shénme - what

érzi – son

Nà shì shénme – What's that

Tā mā de – Fuck

gōngzhǔ – princess


	6. Two Sides of the Mirror

_Location: Yondu's Room - Terra (Dream World)_

_Date: 10__th__ April 1990_

_Time: 1547 (Planet Time)_

"'M sick o' these four walls Rabbit."

Rabbit looked up from her cards, "You're a Ravager ain't ya?" He raised a brow expectantly. "You guys cheat?" He nodded. "Steal?"

"'S a given."

"Lie?"

Yondu snorted, "Like we was born ta."

She gave him a sinister smirk, "So do what you do best, Yondu. Lie."

He frowned, "Ya mean tell 'em what they wanna hear? That 'm delusional?"

She waggled her eyebrows, smirk turning into a grin.

Yondu chuckled, "Damn woman, you'd make yerself a good Ravager wit' a mind like tha'."

"Well beam me the fuck up Scotty, I don't wanna live on this planet anymore."

In that moment, Yondu rather wished he could.

* * *

_Location: Captain's Cabin - Eclector_

_Date: 23__rd__ April 1990_

_Time: 1622 (Ship Time)_

Yondu tried to go about life like he wasn't being pulled in two different directions. Only Kraglin, Doc, and Quill knew there was something funny going on with their captain. Kraglin was the only one who knew the extent of it.

The Centaurian chewed on the end of his stylus, frowning at the numbers in front of him.

_Fuckin' paperwork_.

"I tells ya Krags, we's gon' need somement big soon if'n we wanna keep ourselves fed."

The Hraxian looked up from his own place across the room, "I'll check tha 'net."

"See that ya do."

He tried to focus on where he was, but his mind kept going back to a week ago, when he'd seen that doctor and Rabbit had cried.

For him.

Like she really cared.

It twinged something deep inside of him.

A similar twinge to what he had whenever he looked at Kraglin.

He shook his head.

_Focus ya dolt.  
_  
He started humming as he looked over the numbers. Eventually it turned into a quiet tune, "_Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run. Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run. Bang, bang, bang, bang, goes the farmers gun._"

Kraglin's eyes were almost violent when his head shot up, "Where did you hear that song?" His voice was a quiet growl, as he asked the question slowly.

"A girl in ma dreams taught it to me. How do you know it?"

Kraglin looked down at his hands, "Ol life, ol memory."

That didn't answer his question, but Yondu knew not to pry further.

They continued working in silence, but the room didn't have the same warmth it did.

As soon as Kraglin had finished, he shot up out of his chair and stalked towards the cabin door, "Gonna go beat tha bag." He grunted, then left before Yondu could reply.

The Centaurian sighed heavily at the closed door. Normally he would follow - hash it out in the sparring ring until they both felt better, but he was worried a blow to the head would send him over to Rabbit's world and he was really missing the usual time he got to spend with his mate.

_Well I ain't spendin' nothin' wit' 'im here._

"Fuck it." He tossed the stylus back onto the desk and rose from the chair. "Nothin' ventured nothin' gained."

* * *

_Location: Second Quadrant Gym - Eclector_

_Date: 23__rd__ April 1990_

_Time: 1802 (Ship Time)_

He found him - shirt off, jumpsuit tied around his thin waist - beating the hell out of the punching bag in the corner of the gym. Sweat dripped down his face, forming a puddle next to his boots, his mohawk steadily becoming plastered to his skull, dark brown tuffs curling across his forehead.

"Kraglin."

He froze mid punch, "Cap'n." Turning, Yondu saw how cold the Hraxian's eyes were. "Ya lookin' ta git a beatdown? 'Cause I ain't much feel like talkin'."

There were a couple of the crew milling about the room - one lifting weights, another at the cages throwing knives - he ordered them out and overrode the door lock with his code.

The Centaurian didn't say anything as he stripped down to his leather pants. Leaving his arrow holster on the top of his clothing, he stepped up into the ring looking expectantly at his first mate.

Kraglin snorted, giving the bag one last hook before stepping onto the mats, he brought up his fists and Yondu mirrored his actions.

"Ya ain't feel like talkin' 'at's fine. Ya c'n listen or ya c'n try ta shut me up."

The Hraxian's eyes went impossibly harder, his lip curled over his teeth, and he snarled. A fist flew at Yondu's face and he blocked it easily, throwing one back to connect with the man's shoulder.

Kraglin stumbled back, rolling his shoulder. The Centaurian circled him, "Tha way I see it, I gon'n' did somement what made ya pissed. Didn't mean to, dunno why, but yer still pissed."

The Hraxian jumped at him, delivering a hook, ducking a punch, and then clocking him in the stomach. Yondu wheezed, hooking a leg around the backs of Kraglin's and taking him to the mat.

As soon as Yondu's bulk landed on top of him Kraglin dug an elbow into his sternum, using the Centaurian's own weight to throw him up and off before scrambling away.

Yondu stood up, turning to face the taller man, "Ya ain't never told me what ya went through 'fore ya became a Ravager an' I ain't pressed it if ya dun wanna tell. Ya'll show me tha same respect an' I 'preciate tha', but whatever yer holdin' in right now's gon' come out, whether ya wantin' it to or not."

Kraglin snarled again, throwing a kick at Yondu's knee, he missed but his uppercut connected sending one of the older man's teeth through his lip. "Stop fuckin' talkin'." Yondu smirked, blood dripping down his chin. Kraglin went for his face, throwing punches in rapid succession. One got through the block and the Centaurian's nose gushed. He laughed and the Hraxian saw red, "Fuck you! They fuckin' died!" He launched another series of punches, bringing Yondu down to the mat. He didn't let up, throwing hits at the Centaurian's raised forearms. "They - they're gone 'cause'a me! 'Cause'a my _yúchǔn de tā mā de_ idea!" He grabbed Yondu's shoulders and smashed him back down onto the mat, the fight seeping out of him like a colander. "I - _fuck_ \- I should'a saved 'em."

Yondu blinked hazily up at him, "Feel better?" He slurred.

"_Gǒu shǐ_. Yondu - you inbred, sister-fuckin', dog-nutted hick - why didn't ya fight back?"

Blood bubbled from his spilt lip as he chuckled, "Well, ya piece of sewer lovin', rat eatin', gutter snipe shit, ya needed that."

Kraglin bent forwards, pushing his forehead against the Centaurian's, "_Xièxiè_."

Yondu grinned, leaning up and turning it into a blood laced kiss. When Kraglin pulled back he wiped his mouth with a hairy forearm, "Ya been givin' a lot o' them kisses out lately, somement botherin' ya?"

The Centaurian shrugged, "When a man ain't quite sure what's real no more, he tends ta 'preciate tha lil' things."

Kraglin's eyes turned pained and he gave his mate a watery smile, "After we done this next job - I wanna take ya ta Knowhere. There's gotta be someone who can figure this out."

Yondu scowled, "I barely tolerate Doc fiddlin' wit' me. Ya know I fuckin' hate hospitals."

The Hraxian sighed, "I know, but I don't see no other way."

Kraglin's body rose with the deep breath the Centaurian took, "Yeah - me either." He rolled his eyes, "Fuck it all. 'M sick o' goddamn hospitals."

The taller Ravager got up and held out a hand, "Come'on let's go git Doc ta fix tha' ugly mug o' yers."

Yondu chuckled as he went over to his clothing, "Ya think this one is ugly? Ya should see tha Terran me. I got pasty fuckin' skin, weird teeth, hair all ova me, and these blue eyes. I can't git used ta it." Kraglin frowned staring at him. Yondu shifted under the scrutiny. "What?"

"Just tryin' ta imagine what ya'd look like."

He snorted, "Ya sound just like Rabbit, 'cept tha otha way 'round." He saw Kraglin open his mouth to ask and he held up a hand, "I'll talk 'bout it later. Fer now, we's got us a face ta fix an' a ship ta run."

The Hraxian nodded, arm circling Yondu's shoulders. He dropped a kiss on his head - next to the implant - then stepped away, "Lead on Cap'n."

* * *

_Location: Hospital Gardens - Terra (Dream World)_

_Date: 26__th__ April 1990_

_Time: 1425 (Planet Time)_

Yondu had to admit, the sun on his face and the breeze across his skin was good. He smiled, closing his eyes and stretching out on the lounge chair.

"Look at'chu all comfy."

His smile turned into a grin, "'Lo Rabz."

She tossed something at him which bounced off his chest. He cracked open an eye and looked down.

"Sunnies." She said, waggling her own bug-like set.

Yondu placed the little round set on his nose and smirked, "These're cool, might git me a set back home."

Rabbit chuckled, dropping onto the lounger next to him, "You look cute."

He glanced over at her, she was wearing a deep blue sundress, tied up the bust like a corset, "So do you." She blushed a pretty pink and he leered at her playfully. "Ain't'chu s'posed ta be workin'?"

"Nope!" She replied cheerfully popping the p. "Finished an hour ago."

He raised an eyebrow, "What'cha still doin' here?"

"Hangin' out with you, stupid. I figured we could play poker or somethin'."

"Sounds good, girl."

"How's life on the _Eclector_ this week?"

Yondu snorted, "Same ol'. Broke as hell, off ta do a big ol' score, that'll keep us in booze, food, an' bot hookers fer a bit."

Rabbit scrunched her nose like her namesake, "You have any women aboard your ship?"

The man snorted, "Course we do! Some o' ma best Ravagers 're chits. Ya'll 're cunnin' lil' bitches when ya'll put yer minds ta it. Ruthless, smart, an' talented tha lot o' 'em." He paused. "'Cept maybe Barb. She's more muscle than brain, bless 'er."

Rabbit's laughter was like chimes, and Yondu found himself smiling.

"How's your bondmate coping?"

Yondu sighed, "He's worryin' like all fuck, girl. Did somement that pissed him right off the otha day, ended up in a sparrin' match. Bastard spilt ma lip and busted ma nose - _again_."

She raised an eyebrow, it arched daintily over her sunglasses, "Suppose that's how ya'll show affection right? Bein' pirates an' all."

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the lounger to face her, "Ya wanna see how we show each otha we care?"

Rabbit mirrored his actions hesitantly, "This gesture of yours rated above M? 'Cause we're outside."

Yondu chuckled, "Nothin' dodgy I swear."

She smirked at him, "Alright."

Yondu grabbed the back of her neck and brought her forehead gently to his. Looking at her over the sunglasses he smiled, "See? Then you put yer hand on my neck," he took one of her hands and put it on his neck, "that's it."

She flushed, "Seems very intimate."

Yondu pulled back, "The gentler it is, tha more it means. A head-butt is a friendly gesture, that one -" he rubbed at the scar across his hand - the same one he had as a Centaurian - and looked up at her through his lashes, "'s more fer a -"

"Lover?" She finished quietly. He felt the blush creep up his neck and blamed it on the sun's heat at his back. She took both of his hands in hers and squeezed gently, "I'm flattered." She replied. She released his hands and slapped one on his shoulder. "How about that game of cards then? Imma win back them Beasties."

Yondu snorted, grinning, "Ya ain't got no chance Rabz. 'M just that good."

* * *

_Location: Bridge - Eclector_

_Date: 27__th__ April 1990_

_Time: 1833 (Ship Time)_

"What tha fuck ya _mean,_ we're flyin' right inta an asteroid storm?!" Yondu fumed. "I dunno 'bout you but 'm generally keen ta avoid damage ta _ma goddamn ship!_"

The poor nav must have drawn the short straw having to tell the captain and she looked it, "It didn't come up on the scanners until now sir."

"Really?" Yondu snapped, sarcasm lacing his tone. "Nothing on the long-range scanners at all?"

"No sir."

"C'n we steer 'round it?"

"No sir. The ship isn't quick enough to avoid a storm this size, the smaller quadrants would be if we split the ship but, if one gets caught in it-" she trailed off.

"They'd be cactus." He finished for her. "Keep 'er together an' on our current course, boost tha shieldin' wit' any spare juice we got." The captain sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose, he turned to Kraglin, "Git someone from maintenance up here ta take a look at them scanners. We should'a picked this up long before it became an issue. Git anyone who ain't doin' nothin' ta do a walk around, make sure we ain't got nothin' busted, one belt from an asteroid could take out an entire quadrant if we ain't careful." Kraglin nodded and went to a console to send out the orders to the crew's wristpads. Yondu turned to see the nav still standing in front of him, "Fer fuck sakes woman, I gave ya'll an order, did I stutter?! Fuck off out ma sight." She jumped and scurried away.

Kraglin appeared at Yondu's shoulder, "Orders are out Cap'n."

"Good." He turned looking over his shoulder, "Ya got anythin' pressin' ta do right now?" The Hraxian shook his head. "Could use a bit o' gutrot." He murmured quietly.

"Aye sir, I'll meet ya in ten."

Yondu handed the bridge over to Tullk and stalked off down one of the corridors. He crossed into the centre of the ship, looking over the gangway to the m-ships below, he hadn't taken his bird out for a while. Pulling a solo would be well worth it once he'd figured out this mess his brain was in. He missed those little missions - the feeling of accomplishment, the freedom.

The Centaurian passed through into the next corridor and into the lift, a rookie held the door as two more crew members entered. Kraglin jogged up and slipped through the doors as they were closing.

Yondu chuckled, "Watch yer step there Kraggles. Can't guarantee them doors won't crush ya flat."

The Hraxian smirked, "Dun worry yerself none sir, 'm already pretty skinny doubt it would make much o' a difference."

One of the rookies snorted, then covered the sound with a cough. Yondu and Kraglin exchanged a bemused look.

Slowly everyone filed out the lift onto the floors they needed to be on and once they were alone Yondu punched in the code for the senior officer's deck.

Kraglin took a step closer, winding his long arms around the Centaurian's body, they settled across the swell of Yondu's stomach, gently brushing back and forth. "I sent Pete off ta see Tina, she'll keep 'im busy wit' some odd jobs in tha tailor room."

Yondu leaned back into the taller man, closing his eyes, "We need a fuckin' holiday darlin'."

"After we done this job an' figured out all tha other shit, we c'n pr'oly afford ta make port somewhere fer a few days, git us one o' them fancy hotel rooms wit' a hot tub."

The captain groaned at the thought, "_Fuck_ that sounds good. 'M so damn tired all tha time, e'ry time I sleep I go back there an' a gotta be awake again, ain't feel like I slept in months. 'S like bein' on two sides o' the mirror."

Kraglin sighed as he extracted himself from Yondu and walked out onto the deck, "So they ain't stopped then - tha dreams like."

Yondu's hand passed over the bioscanner to his room and he shook his head, "Nah. Still on Terra, still crazy, still human. Though I started tellin' 'em what they wanna hear, so's they let me outta ma room. Got'ta go outside yesterday."

Kraglin threw himself onto the couch in the corner, shoving the blankets Peter had been using off. He kicked at a pillow and growled, "Ever since ya got hit wit' that dart tha boy won't sleep in his room. Lil' snot's worried 'bout ya."

"He's worried 'bout his own damn skin. Still reckons tha crew'll eat 'im if'n I ain't 'round."

Kraglin scoffed, "Ya know that ain't true _áirén_, that kid cares 'bout ya."

He tossed himself down next to Kraglin and smiled, putting his feet up into his mate's lap. As the man began to take off his boots, the Centaurian reached under the couch for his stash of gutrot. Popping the cork, he took a swallow, wriggling his toes. Passing the bottle to Kraglin he burped, "Yeah, I know. Kinda ended up wit' a son," he snorted, "never thought that would happen."

The Hraxian began kneading the soles of Yondu's feet, "_We_ ended up wit' a son, lil' asshole tha' he is."

The bottle was passed back and forth in companionable silence, penetrated with the occasional groan as Kraglin worked at a particularly stiff knot.

"Whatever's messin' wit' yer head musta evened out." The younger Ravager commented, "Ya don't pass out on tha random no more."

The Centaurian sighed, "Thank small mercies. I doubt tha crew wouldn'ta noticed if'n I just started collaspin' e'rywhere. Mutiny ain't somement I wanna deal wit' under tha current circumstances."

Kraglin snorted, "Ya'd be leavin' me ta pick up all tha pieces, ya dirty crotch stained hick."

Yondu tutted, "Listen here ya snivellin' sceptic tank dippin' flea ridden beanpole, ya used that hick thing already. Ya runnin' outta ways ta insult me?"

The Hraxian chuckled, "Damn. Guess ya win this time 'round."

They fell into silence again, passing the bottle, until it ran dry. Yondu belched loudly and tossed it into a pile of dirty laundry.

"What'cha do when ya dream?" Kraglin asked, lazily tracing patterns on the Centaurian's ankle.

The captain shrugged, "Depends on tha day. Sometimes I'll just hang 'round an' do nothin', otha days they drag ma ass ta therapy an' I hafta spin 'em some shit 'bout this all bein' - a figment o' ma imagination. Sometimes Rabbit will hang out wit' me afta she's finished work, we play cards an' shit."

Kraglin nodded, "So this Rabbit chick -"

"Ya'd love 'er Krags. Pretty, feisty, smart. She's got them thick hips ya like, an' tha cutest lil' button nose. She has this long, thick red hair that's just beggin' ta be pulled if'n ya fucked 'er. I tell ya, if she was real - would'a brought 'er home, she'd make a great Ravager, she's cunnin' as all fuck."

The Hraxian chuckled, "Been a long time since we shared a girl, sounds like she'd be fun." He picked up Yondu's leg, nibbling on his ankle, eyes filled with heat, "Imagine fuckin' 'er real good while she sucked me off." The Centaurian squirmed. "Then we could swap, I could knot 'er up real purty, 'ave 'er sit up on ma dick while ya fucked me. Bet it'd feel real nice pushin' inta me, while ya sucked on her titties an' made her squirm all nice, her belly all full up wit' yer cum an' mine."

"_Fuck - Kraglin_." Yondu's eyes were heavy lidded as he palmed himself through his leathers.

"Bet she'd be real flexible." He continued, voice dropping into that deep register that never failed to make the Centaurian's blood boil. "I could wind ma hand in her hair and pull 'er right back against me, while she's still all knotted up. We could watch her belly get bigger as ma load fills her up. Ya could leave them gorgeous marks all over her body wit' yer teeth as ya pound inta me, watch her titties bounce as she cums again an' again. Then -" he purred, as he heard Yondu's breathing pick up, "once we'd wrecked her completely, we could all pile up in tha bed under them furs an' watch 'er make a mess o' tha sheets as all our cum leaks out real purty like." Kraglin watched with molten eyes as Yondu arched against the arm of the couch. He smirked and decided to take it one step further - call it a confirmation of suspicions, "As we lay on either side o' her gorgeous body, we'd both come ta tha same decision. We'd keep 'er, both mark 'er as ours - that sweet lil' thing'd be ours, ta fuck, an' care fer, forever."

Yondu cried out as his orgasm hit him like a freight train, he could see it all in his mind's eye - the three of them - it was sexy as fuck.

Kraglin smiled as he watched his mate come down and settle into the afterglow.

Yondu winced, both at the feeling of dampness in his pants and at Kraglin's knowing smile. "Ya mad?" He asked somewhat hesitantly.

The Hraxian chuckled, "Nah. 'S a hot fantasy, you - me - a girl. Pro'ly keep us in line, stop us from doin' dumb shit. Someone ta care 'bout us, tha way only chicks manage ta do. A lady figure fer Pete ta look up ta afta his momma died." Kraglin shrugged, a small smile quirking his thin lips, "Be nice."

Yondu's responding snort was humourless, his afterglow suddenly tinged with an acute sadness, "Yeah."

Kraglin elbowed him with a filthy grin, "Imagine doin' 'er in tha shower. All bent over an' moanin' while ya plow inta her and I lick her lil' clit, water drippin' off her breasts an'-"

Yondu elbowed him sharply, "Ya tryin'ta kill me? _Fuck_ darlin' yer gon' break ma dick ya keep that up."

"Gettin' old there _áirén_?"

The Centaurian raised a brow, "Go chuck on tha shower darlin', ya c'n plow me inta tha wall, then suck me off."

Kraglin snorted. Leering at his mate, sarcasm dripped from his tone, "Oh baby, ya say tha sweetest things."

* * *

Translations:

áirèn - lover/husband

yúchǔn de tā mā de – stupid fucking

Gǒu shǐ – Dog shit

Xièxiè – Thank you


	7. So Fucking Crazy It Might Work

_Location: Control Room - Zora Facility (15CR22SA75882 – Deserted Moon – Unclaimed System, thirteen klicks from Knowhere)_

_Date: 9__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 1130 (Planet Time)_

A woman entered the control room of an institution on a deserted moon, just past Knowhere, "Sir?"

The man turned cold grey eyes on her, "Yes Ms. Harris?"

"I noticed some of my nano bots have gone missing from containment."

He raised a thick eyebrow, "What of it?"

She frowned up at him, "Well sir, frankly I'm wondering where the hell they are. They're still in the very early stages of testing."

He turned back to the monitors, "Yes, they are receiving extensive testing at the moment."

The woman stepped around his thin frame and stared in shock at the screen, "On a _being_? They aren't supposed to go to trial for another two years - four if I had my way!"

"Yes, well, our investors don't have time for your tedious trials."

She glared at him, "Sir you can't just-"

"Need I remind you _Ms. Harris_ that we are funding your technology, therefore we have a right to use it! So, I _suggest_ you continue to improve on your designs, so we can get it into mass production." The woman swallowed, biting her tongue against the scathing retort. The man smirked cruelly - voice dropping to a cold, dangerous register, "We aren't going to have an _issue_ are we Ms. Harris?"

Swallowing heavily, she replied, "No sir." After a moment she added, "May I at least have the live feed? It'll allow me to study their behaviour and improve upon it."

He waved her away, "Yes, yes, very well."

She stormed out, "What the fuck is he up to?"

* * *

_Location: Nano Tech Quarters - Zora Facility (15CR22SA75882 – Deserted Moon – Unclaimed System, thirteen klicks from Knowhere)_

_Date: 9__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 1222 (Planet Time)_

Tori Harris was a woman of many talents. At fourteen she was already beginning a university degree in robotic engineering, at sixteen she had a degree is both robotics and computer science. She had barely begun her degree in psychology when she was kidnapped from Terra by slavers.

Most kids who disappear are assumed dead, taken by the depraved and malicious. Not all bodies are found, so the world slept on, oblivious to the perils of a galaxy beyond their comprehension.

At eighteen she was rescued from the family that owned her by a rough and tumble pair who spent more time on the wrong side of the law than morally acceptable by most societies. It wasn't intentional of course. They were after the family's money, but a sweet half Xandarian by the name of Aya demanded to her husband that they take her with them and that was how Tori Harris ended up with a shiny new pair of lovers.

At twenty-six she lost the loves of her life in an explosion that was supposed to be their last big score. Barely making it out alive herself, her body littered with burn scars, patched and covered by tattoos she'd hooked up with a company called Zora who promised to make her scientific dreams come true.

In reality, she really should have known better.

Plugging in her laptop she brought up the live feed. She stared at the screen, the man was staring at himself in the mirror, water dripping from his face, he turned his chin this way and that and shook his head, chuckling. "I still can't use ta this mug."

Minimising the feed she dug further into the files. Swiping the screen, she pulled up the subject file. Tori grinned, "Yondu Udonta. I know you. Captain of the Ravager ship the _Eclector_." She swiped through the images. "You, ya handsome sonuabitch, are the highest paying bounty in the known galaxy." She frowned, "But what the hell does Zora want with you?"

She brought up the information file for the project and went to log in.

**Access Denied.**

The big red letter flashed across the screen in Xandarian.

She frowned, "These are _my_ goddamn bots, how have I got no fuckin' access?!" Snorting she brought up her decoding program, "What you assholes don't know is that I was part of the trio that hacked into the Nova Corps vault - biggest damn job we ever pulled - you think one little access code is going to stop me?" She scowled at the screen, "And it's _Doctor _Harris _thank you very much_! Just because two of my four degrees are Terran doesn't mean they don't fuckin' count! Asshole - thinks he's better than me."

She crowed happily when the screen brought up the files. Reading quickly through them she covered her mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes and she blinked them rapidly away. "Oh fuck, what have I done?" She pulled up the live feed again, passing her fingers over Yondu's reflection. "I gotta get you outta this."

* * *

_Location: Tori's Room - Zora Facility (15CR22SA75882 – Deserted Moon – Unclaimed System, thirteen klicks from Knowhere)_

_Date: 11__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 1030 (Planet Time)_

Tori hadn't slept in forty-six hours. She dialed back the latest footage of Yondu and Rabbit chatting on the longue chairs and watched it over.

She couldn't work it out.

Initially when she'd tested a small group of bots on herself - not the smartest idea she's ever had, but, hey, science! - she hadn't thought anything of it. They'd functioned well as a group and had almost cured her anxiety, so she'd made more in an effort to see how well they integrated themselves and functioned as a group. The nanos had a hive mind, the more there were the smarter they got.

What she didn't account for was, as the first live test subject, they'd imprinted. She paused the playback. It was an exact likeness, down to the smallest detail. The bots had taken her identity, her thoughts, her feelings and recreated them in Yondu's mind. She stared at herself on the playback. Everything they said and did was exactly as she would have done. Hell, they even used her childhood nickname and nobody knew that but her late father.

It was frightening. It was unnerving. It was a fantastic anomaly that she desperately wanted to study, but not at Yondu's expense.

She would never do that to him.

Her feelings were mixed, she found herself caring. Deeply and desperately - a mess of twisted emotions that warred inside her - for a man she'd never even met.

Frankly the whole thing was giving her a headache. She'd dug through the files some more in hopes of finding out just what in the hell they'd altered to result in what was currently occurring in Yondu's mind.

Pulling up the programming for the bots that were online she compared notes. She sighed heavily.

_Of course they did._

The programming was now fashioned more like a virus, than a symbiotic entity. They'd been weaponised. Tori slammed a fist onto her desk.

"Bastards!" Rubbing a hand across her forehead she pushed her glasses up to pinch her nose. "I should'a known better. Damnit. I should'a seen this."

She pulled up the extranet. Careful to cover her tracks, she searched for the _Eclector's_ long range comm channel. As she did, she received an incoming call.

Seeing the signature she groaned, then schooled her face into a pleasant smile and hit connect. "Director, what can I do for you sir?"

The cold eyes searched her face, "You look like hell."

Mentally calling him every insult in every language she knew, Tori plastered on a slightly strained smile, "I haven't had the opportunity to get any sleep sir. I needed to review three month's worth of footage on the test subject in order to determine if the bots are functioning correctly."

He stared at her expectantly, "Well?"

"Although my original programming has been altered quite a bit - they seem - they seem to be working to achieve the goal set out for them." She looked down at her hands then back up, "Sir, I never intended for the nanos to function this way, they - they were supposed to help people."

"Yes I am aware of what your project entails Ms. Harris, and there will be time to market them as such. Eventually. For now, however, our investors have adjusted them to their own requirements."

Though she already knew the answer, she asked anyway, "Sir, who are the investors?"

"That's classified Ms. Harris."

She sighed, "Of course sir."

"Get some sleep. You're no good to me like that."

"Yes sir."

He disconnected the call and she flipped the blank screen the bird.

"It's _Doctor_ Harris you filthy cum stain!"

She pulled up the 'net again and attempted to connect to the _Eclector_. She wrung her hands nervously as she waited. She hoped to god Yondu would believe her. The signal jammed and she cursed. She couldn't get an exact location because - like any self-respecting pirate - they had a location blocker.

Of course, none of them had ever met Tori Harris, and there wasn't a goddamn thing she couldn't hack. Fifteen minutes later, she had to admit, whatever they were using was really fucking good. She got herself lost in the fake pings at least three times before she trumped the lot and was staring at possibly the largest asteroid storm she'd ever seen.

"Those crazy fuckers are flying straight through it. No wonder the goddamn comms are out, it isn't getting through that shit." She sat there puzzling it out, she needed to talk to Yondu right _now_, before this mess could get to a place where she couldn't bring it back from.

She needed to contact him somehow -

Shit.

She grinned, pulling up her sketching program and picking up a stylus.

She sketched out a design, smiling as she did so. Once it was complete she sat back in her chair, chewing on the stylus.

"That's so fucking crazy it might work."

She pulled up the comms and punched in a number on Knowhere.

The call connected, and a snarling face appeared, "What the fuck you want Harris?"

Tori grinned, "Mike! Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

A single white iris blinked at her, "_Friend?!_ I lost a damn eye because of you!"

"Mike. We both know you lost that eye because you didn't listen to me. I _told_ you three fuckin' times -"

He waved a meaty green hand at her, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. What do you want?"

"I need some parts."

"It's gon' cost you."

The Terran sighed irritably, "You _owe_ me Mike."

The scar above his scaly lip creased as it curled back over rotten teeth, "_Fuck_. _Fine_. Send me a list. But Harris?" He pointed a finger at her menacingly, and Tori rolled her eyes, "After this we're square, godit?"

She plastered on a sweet smile, "You're a gem Mike."

"Fuck you Tori, ya backwater bitch. Send me yer list."

She patched through the list, "It's been a pleasure as always."

Mike gave her one final scowl and disconnected the call.

Tori was asleep before her head hit the desk.


	8. Love, Thy Name is Beasties

_Location: Yondu's Room - Terra (Dream World)_

_Date: 14__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 1012 (Planet Time)_

Yondu looked up from his book as Rabbit entered. "Why tha scowl Rabz?"

She flopped onto the end of the bed and sighed, "It's my birthday next week and I'm stuck here."

He smirked, "Takin' care o' all us nutbags huh?"

Her eyes narrowed playfully, "You don't count Yondu, you're not - well - you're different."

"'S 'cause ya like me ain't it? That an' 'm," he plastered on a sneer, "_cute_."

"_So_ cute, have you _seen_ how you react when you don't like something? Your nose gets all scrunchy and it's fricking adorable."

Yondu blinked, "That's tha most awful thing ya ever said ta me."

Rabbit laughed, "Cheer up. I brought you some candy."

Yondu immediately perked up and made grabby hands, "Give it here then woman. I want another one o' them Snickers things."

She tossed the bag at him and he fished out a Crunchie and handed it to her. They were her favourite.

"Thanks."

He stuffed a chocolate into his mouth and chewed noisily, making her give him a disgusted look. Yondu chuckled and waggled his eyebrows before opening his mouth and showing her the half-eaten bar. Rabbit laughed, giving him a shove.

"You're such a child! Get away."

He pouted dramatically, "Come'on dollface give us a kiss."

"Ewww!" Rabbit shrieked and pushed him back, laughing.

Yondu smiled, "'At's better, no more sulkin'."

"'M turning thirty for Christ's sake. I mean most people have a party, go out and get pissed and have fun. Or at least have a fuckin' cake!"

"Sounds like a riot." He replied, peeling back another wrapper.

She shook her head, "Not me. I ain't got no friends."

"Ya got one, 'cause ya got me. Come play cards."

"Yeah." Rabbit grinned. "Yeah alright." She fished another bar out of the bag, "So when's your birthday?"

"I dunno."

She glanced at him incredulously, "What do you mean _ya dunno?_"

Yondu shrugged, "I was four when I was sold so's I dun remember an' ya dun celebrate nothin' in tha pens, so's it didn't matter."

"That's so sad."

He snorted, "'At's life girly. 'Sides ma mate saw ta that when we got together. I picked out a day an' that's been ma birthday fer ten or so years."

"When is it?"

"March 23rd. It were tha day we met." When Yondu looked up at her, her face was all mushy like she was about to say 'aww' and he scowled. "Ya say 'aww' an' I swear I'll remove ya lungs through ya nose. It was romantic or some such rot, got me enough nookie ta make a man question his ability ta fuck."

She still had the sappy look, "That's equal parts gross and cute, you romantic scumbag."

He shrugged awkwardly, "I been told I has ma moments."

"So how did you two meet anyway?"

Yondu grinned, "Now that's a good story -"

* * *

Hard days were normal as a Ravager captain, so Yondu really should've expected it. What he didn't account for was how much law would be crawling all over the star-forsaken planet. Something had happened - something big - he had no idea what, but he wasn't taking any chances. His reds had been left on the ship and the majority of his crew were still in orbit.

The trade-off had gone well, despite the black trench coat and jeans with only ten crew at his back. He'd sent his planet side crew off to the whorehouses and the betting rings with the threat of leaving without them should they get into trouble. Now he was looking for a quick drink before getting the hell off this rock.

He entered the nearest bar, smoke hitting him in the face like a blanket. His implant glowed faintly in the dim lighting as he made his way to the bar. He ordered a bottle of hooch, sneering at the bartender's pleasant smile, and sat down a few stools away from another man.

The skinny man, made eye contact with Yondu briefly before sticking his substantial nose back into his glass. Yondu took a swig from his own glass and looked around. It was pretty quiet for a Friday. He assumed most people were trying to avoid the influx of Nova officers that made planet fall.

_Speak o' tha devils an' they appear. Shit._

Yondu turned back around and hunkered down over his glass. The officers immediately made a beeline for the man next to him.

"Demetri Barstow isn't it?"

"What of it?" The skinny man replied.

"Can we talk to you?"

The man grunted looking over his shoulder, "Sure ya can. In fact, ya is right now."

Yondu barely held in a snort.

"We need you to come with us now."

The man raised an eyebrow skeptically, "I ain't goin' nowhere wit'chu _Nova_. Ya wanna talk? Talk here."

The officer sighed, "Your papers say you're here on business is that right?"

"'S what tha papers say. Ya know, I thought they git people who c'n actually think fer a job like yers."

Ignoring the jab at his intelligence the officer continued, in a bored voice, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about what happened at Widow Industries would you?"

"Not a thing." He sighed taking a swallow from his glass, "Are ya done wastin' ma time?"

The other officer - a twitchy bastard - decided to put his two cents in, "You look pretty beat up. What happened?"

"Bar fight." His eyes were glacial when he looked over his shoulder again, "Kinda like tha one what yer gon' be in if'n ya dun leave well enough alone."

"Are you threatening us?"

Yondu drank a mouthful straight from the bottle and turned, "Think he asked ya'll ta leave 'im alone."

Twitchy shot him a look, "This ain't yer concern."

"Maybe not, but yer wreckin' tha quiet drink I was intendin' on havin' so's I might be makin' it ma _concern_ Nova." The man they were questioning watched him carefully. "Step off, 'fore someone gits hurt."

Twitchy grabbed at the man's arm, "Let's just take 'im -"

He didn't get any further because the skinny man's fist connected with the side of his head.

Yondu launched himself off the stool and punched Bored Voice straight in the teeth. A satisfying crunch occurred and Yondu ducked as Twitchy swooped a stool over both their heads. Bored Voice pulled a plasma cannon and Yondu whistled.

Both Nova officers were dead before they hit the ground and Yondu cursed. He pulled up his wristpad and barked into it, "Change o' plans kiddies. Daddy's been spotted by Nova Corps, drop whatever tha fuck yer doin' an' git ta yer m-ships. _Now!_" Changing comm channels he barked into it again, "_Eclector_ we got seven m-ships comin' in hot, prep ta git outta orbit, right fuckin' now." Yondu turned, "Ya comin'?"

The taller man nodded and together they ran. Yondu charged towards the docks, twin sets of boots echoing through the streets. Rounding a corner, he came to a halt before his bird, "Listen. Ya got some fight, an' judgin' by them injuries o' yers ya ain't got all that much ta lose. We c'n part ways here, or ya c'n git on that bird wit' me." Crystal blue eyes, took him in thoughtfully. "So - ya wanna be a Ravager?"

The smirk he received was all sinister metal, "Fuck it, ain't got nothin' ta lose no more."

"Welcome ta tha Ravagers Demetri."

The man chuckled, "That ain't ma real name."

Yondu smirked, "Yer gon' fit in just fine."

* * *

"-That's how we met. Never did ask 'im what happened ta his face, he's got a big ol' scar now. From 'ere," Yondu used his own face to demonstrate, "ta here. Suits 'im. He made first mate 'bout a year afta he joined, we got together about nine or so months afta tha'. Been kickin' tha universe's ass fer twelve years now."

Rabbit smiled, "You _romantic scum!_ That's so fuckin' squishy I just wanna melt into a puddle of goo."

Yondu made a face, "No ya don't. I seen elemental weapons do that ta a man, 's right painful that is."

She rolled her eyes, "It's a figure of speech. Seriously though _elemental_ weaponry? That's incredible."

"Nah, 's just science shit. Seein' a nebula fer tha first time? That's incredible. A black hole? That's incredible. Bein' free? _That's_ incredible. Tha rest is just paperwork an' tryin' not ta git shot."

Rabbit put her head on her knee and looked at him over her glasses, "Ready to win back those Beasties?"

Yondu grinned, "How many's that ya owe me?"

"I owe you four, you owe me two."

"We bet many more, Imma git fat when I eat 'em all." He sighed wistfully, "Love, thy name is Beasties."

Rabbit laughed.

* * *

_Location: Captain's Cabin - Eclector_

_Date: 15__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 0610 (Ship Time)_

When Kraglin woke up, he heard the shower. Looking at the couch he saw Peter sprawled out as only a kid manages to do, drool pooling under his face. The Hraxian stretched lazily, spine snapping back into alignment with a series of satisfying pops. He got out of their bed - hitching up his sleep pants and scratching his nuts - and shuffled towards the bathroom. After taking a piss and kicking the finicky toilet a couple of times to make it flush, he shed his pants and got into the shower behind his mate.

"- where in tha blue hells am I gunna git a cake?"

"Mornin'." Kraglin muttered, slinging his arms around the wet form.

"Mornin' darlin'." Came the distracted reply. "Hey - ya know anythin' 'bout Terran cake?"

The Hraxian blinked twice, "Uh - not really? I mean, my - I seen one made a few times. Why?"

"'S Rabbit's birthday soon, thought I'd figure out how'ta git her a cake."

Kraglin released his hold, shoving his wet hair out of his eyes and turning the Centaurian around. "_Airén_ I -"

_I'm worried about you._

Yondu stared at him expectantly, "Yeah?"

"Ya know what's real don't'cha? 'S just - yer puttin' an awful lotta thought inta this dream o' yers."

"I dun think it's a dream Krags."

The words made the Hraxian's heart plummet.

"It's a type o' reality. It just ain't tha one I belong in, ya know?"

Kraglin heaved in a relieved breath, "_Tā mā de,_ I thought fer a sec ya was gunna say this ain't real - _we_ ain't real."

Yondu leered, "Want me ta show ya how real I think this is?"

"Please don't." Came a small, panicked voice as the toilet flushed.

Yondu's face was priceless and Kraglin collapsed into loud laughter.

"What tha _fuck_ Quill?! Ain't'chu got no boundaries boy?!" The Centaurian fumed.

"I had to pee!"

"You better fuck off outta here boy 'fore I whistle, then ya won't hafta worry 'bout needin' ta piss ever again!"

"Leaving!" Came the frightened squeak.

"Goddamn kid! Whose idea was it ta keep 'im? Should'a fed 'im ta tha crew."

Kraglin snickered, "Ain't got no mascot if'n we eat 'im."

Yondu sighed, "Yeah, guess yer right."

* * *

_Location: Warbird – Eclector Hangar_

_Date: 15__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 1428 (Ship Time)_

Kraglin had his head deep in the wiring of the captain's m-ship wall, when the man shuffled out from under his control console. "That right hand pull should be fixed now."

"A'right." The Hraxian called, "Almost finished up on this grav module."

Yondu stared at his first mate's ass and grinned, "Take yer time. 'S a good show from back here."

He heard Kraglin snort, "Yer worse than an orloni in matin' season."

The Centaurian smirked, "I can't decide who has a better ass - You, me or Rabbit."

Kraglin's head reappeared from inside the panel, humour in his eyes, "Well I can't say fer sure as I ain't never met this Rabbit bird but - between us? Definitely you. Ya have this gorgeous bubble butt that's just beggin' ta be bit." He buried his head back in the wiring, "Ya care a lot 'bout this girl don't'cha?"

Yondu thought on that. He felt a similar way about her as he did about Kraglin. He sighed heavily, "Krags?" There was a grunt and Yondu rolled his eyes, "_Qīn'ài de, wǒ ài nǐ, dàn nǐ néng zhùyì liǎng miǎo zhōng ma? Zhège hěn zhòngyào._"

Kraglin pulled his head out of the wall and turned, wiping his hands on a rag, "'M all ears _áirén_."

Yondu eyed him seriously, "Is it possible ta be in love wit' two people at once?"

Kraglin blinked instantly transported into a memory –

* * *

The Hraxian had to admit this holiday had been one of his better ideas. A deserted cabin by the lake, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but him and his girls.

The pair were splashing around in the lake, giggling like teenagers. They deserved this.

His girls deserved the galaxy, and he'd give it to them if he could.

A set of playful eyes turned on him, "Come in the water love."

"Yeah, Kraglin, come on - it's nice."

He sat there a moment, pretending to think on it.

As if he could deny them anything.

They each took a hand as he entered the cool water, wrapping around him like a succubus.

"I can think of a few things we could do in here." A voice purred in his ear.

Laughter like bells sounded out from the other side, "Yeah, _naughty_ things."

Kraglin grinned - a filthy smile that always promised fun.

Nothing was more perfect than this.

* * *

Yondu was shocked to see tears in his bondmate's eyes when he looked back up.

"Yeah," He breathed. "Absolutely."

* * *

Translations:

áirèn - lover/husband

Qīn'ài de, wǒ ài nǐ, dàn nǐ néng zhùyì liǎng miǎo zhōng ma? Zhège hěn zhòngyào - Darling, I love you, but can you pay attention for two fucking seconds? This is important.


	9. Birthdays, Plans & Kraglin's Dirty Mouth

_Location: Yondu's Room - Terra (Dream World)_

_Date: 23__rd__ May 1990_

_Time: 1842 (Planet Time)_

The room was dark when Rabbit walked in.

"Yondu? We still on for cards?"

There was a snick of a lighter and the bed was illuminated by a single candle, stuffed into a cupcake.

"Happy Birthday Rabbit."

She went over to the bed and cupped his face, "You sweet little redneck you." She took the plate from his hands as he flicked on the bedside light. "Where on Earth did you get a cupcake?"

"Nicked it from a tray in tha kitchen."

"Once a Ravager, always a Ravager huh?"

He shrugged, "Somement like that." Nodding to the cupcake, "Ain't'cha supposed ta blow it out an' make a wish or somement? 'At's what Quill reckons anyway."

Rabbit pulled her legs up on the bed and crossed them, closing her eyes she gently blew out the candle.

"What'cha wish fer?"

"Uh-uh, can't tell or else it won't come true."

He snorted, "Weird ass Terran."

She put the cupcake aside and pulled the pack of cards and a bag of chocolate out of the handbag over her shoulder. Waving the cards around she grinned, "I already owe you six cans of Beasties, you _sure_ you wanna play for more?"

Yondu raised a brow, "Deal 'em."

She dealt out the cards and they played in silence for a while.

Yondu had won two games before she spoke again.

"What's space like?" Rabbit asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest and snagged another candy from the bag she brought in with her.

Yondu finished stuffing the Snickers bar in his mouth and chewed, "'S hard, an' cold. Planet dwellers have some kinda romantic notions o' space, but it ain't like they think. All's what's keepin' ya alive is a layer o' steel. 'S all what's between ya an' tha void. Death c'n come from a single plasma round - decompression an' boom, yer out. Ya dun make peace wit' that 'fore ya take ta tha skies an' ya find yerself careless, that's what'll git ya killed. Tha black's got it's own dark beauty ta it, what wit' tha stars an' all - but it's also filled wit' hulls o' broken ass ships o' people who didn't take life out there serious like." He tossed two cards into the pile and she handed him another two.

"Very deep." She muttered around a chocolate.

"Quill keeps tellin' me 'm like Buddha. Somement about some fella sittin' under a tree, wise an' shit?"

"Buddha sat under a tree and achieved enlightenment. It's from an Earth religion."

Yondu shrugged, "Dunno much 'bout that. Centaurians have the _tahlei_ which connects us ta tha spirit o' our planet - _anthos_. Not that I remember all that much 'bout it, tha connection were severed when tha Kree cut off ma crest."

"These Kree don't seem like very nice people."

"Think they's better than tha rest o' tha 'verse. A rare few are a'right, I got one girl on ma crew who's half Kree - nice lass. Family murdered her mother an' cast her out when she were a little thing. Somement 'bout taintin' tha bloodline - fuckers."

Rabbit stared at her cards, "The universe isn't a nice place is it?"

"No. It ain't. There's good an' bad, like there is everywhere. Ya just gotta learn ta take tha good stuff an' hold onta it, remember why yer out there in tha first place. Ma ship, ma crew, freedom - them's all tha things I hold onto when shit goes sideways. Ma mate an' ma Terran is ma family, them's tha people I fight fer."

"That's sweet."

Yondu put down the cards and tilted her chin so she was looking at him, "Shut up. I ain't done yet." Rabbit snickered, and he spared her a small smile, "When 'm here I ain't got none o' that. I ain't got ma ship, or ma freedom, or ma own damn skin, but I got'chu. Yer ma rock an' keep me from goin' off tha deep end. Yer tha reason I fight Rabbit when 'm here."

She blinked at him with watery eyes, "That's the single nicest thing anyone's ever said to me Yondu."

He pushed her chin gently with his knuckles, "Yeah? Well dun let it go ta yer head. Got me a rep ta keep."

* * *

_Location: Tori's Room - Zora Facility (15CR22SA75882 – Deserted Moon – Unclaimed System, thirteen klicks from Knowhere)_

_Date: 23__rd__ May 1990_

_Time: 2032 (Planet Time)_

Tori stared avidly at the screen. She pushed her glasses up and wiped at the tears that had collected under them.

"Fuck it all." She wanted to throw something. Instead she minimised the live feed and stared at the files underneath.

Seventy-two people.

"Seventy-two people are dead and I'm freaking out because I'm in love with a man I ain't never met." She scowled pressing her nails into her palm hard enough to make little crescent shaped indentations. "Get you're fuckin' head in the game Harris. This ain't about you."

It all came down to the Kree. The bastards weren't just satisfied with world domination, or system domination - no. They had to be all dramatic and go for broke, planning on taking over every piece of Nova occupied space. Once that was done, it was just a case of picking off worlds until they controlled everything in the known 'verse.

Go hard or go home.

And the key to it all was her tech.

And Yondu's brain.

_Fuckin'_ _**Kree**_.

If she couldn't stop this now -

There wouldn't be a place in any galaxy innocent people could hide.

Right now, Tori had the keys. She was in the driver's seat, foot flat to the floor and she was going to wreck.

It would be brutal, and she might not survive it but -

She had to try.

She stared at the crudely built machine on her desk.

"This better fuckin' work."

_I wonder what he's doing right now? Probably terrorising the crew or something._

* * *

_Location: Captain's Cabin - Eclector_

_Date: 23__rd__ May 1990_

_Time: 2102 (Planet Time)_

"Harder!" Yondu snarled.

Kraglin worried the bond mark with his teeth as he picked up the pace. A low growl rolling from his throat and vibrating through Yondu's shoulder blades.

The Centaurian yelped as Kraglin hit his prostate dead on, "Oh shit - _fuck_ \- right there Krags. Right - Fuckin' - There!"

The Hraxian let go of the flesh in his mouth and purred in his ear, "Want me ta knot ya _áirén_? Fill ya all up so's ya smell like me?"

Yondu barely got the breath out of his lungs to answer, "Yeah."

"Yer beggin' fer it ain't ya? Want me ta stretch ya full, so ya c'n feel me when yer on tha bridge, barkin' orders. Tha whole time, knowin' 'm right behind ya, thinkin' 'bout bendin' ya over yer chair an' fuckin' ya where tha whole crew c'n see. So they know we belong ta each otha. Then they c'n hear them hot lil' sounds yer makin' right now, and how much ya love takin' ma cock all tha way ta tha knot. They'll see how much yer pretty ass stretches ta take me, an' tha look on yer face as ya cum."

"_Fuck!_" Yondu's entire body tensed and Kraglin snarled, shoving in all the way to the hilt. His knot popped through the tight ring of muscle and the Centaurian saw stars, cursing in his native tongue as he exploded, covering his dirty sheets with yet another stain.

A breathless whine tore its way from his throat as Kraglin's knot filled and the skinny man collapsed over his sweaty back. Yondu chuckled stretching underneath the weight of his mate, "That mouth o' yers is gon' break ma dick one o' these days."

A kiss was pressed gently between his shoulder blades, beard scratching against sensitised skin and making him shiver. "Ya been sayin' that fer ten years _áirén_."

"Dun make it any less true darlin'." He replied as they untangled themselves and moved up the bed. Kraglin flopped down on the bed, limbs like a gangly starfish and Yondu curled into his side. "_Wǒ ài nǐ, qīn'ài de_."

The Hraxian grinned, slinging an arm around the shorter man and pulling him to his chest, "_Wǒ yě ài nǐ, àirén._"

"We'll be outta this damn storm tomorrow." Yondu commented sleepily.

"We comin' inta port at Knowhere?"

"Uh-huh." He snuffled into Kraglin's chest, tongue peeking out to swipe across a nipple. "I dun want someone pokin' around in ma brain darlin'."

"I know, but ya can't go on like this. Ya ain't sleepin' when yer asleep an' yer sufferin' fer it."

Yondu grunted like he wanted to disagree but knew the Hraxian was right.

"Ya dun wanna lose 'er do ya?"

It was both a blessing and a curse that Kraglin knew him so well.

He wanted to deny it. He wanted to say he didn't give a shit.

That would be a big fat lie.

The Centaurian sighed heavily, watching the breath move the hairs on Kraglin's chest. "No. I don't."

* * *

Translations:

áirèn - lover/husband

Wǒ ài nǐ, qīn'ài de – I love you, darling

Wǒ yě ài nǐ - I love you too


	10. Trust

_Location: Yondu's Room - Terra (Dream World)_

_Date: 24__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 1254 (Planet Time)_

"Yondu! How's my favourite -" The smile dropped off her face immediately, "Woah dude, what's wrong?"

"We dock at Knowhere tomorrow. Gon' git ma brain looked at."

Rabbit blinked, "Oh."

He looked up from his hands, "I can't keep goin' on like this. When 'm asleep 'm awake. I ain't - I dun want ta - but I gotta."

She walked over to the bed and squeezed his shoulder, "Hey - I get it ok? It's ok. I - I know you don't -"

Yondu's eyes widened as hers rolled back in her head and she collapsed into his arms. "Shit!" He pulled her up onto the bed. "Rabbit? Rabbit! Shit doll wake up." He held her into his side, stroking her hair. "I dun wanna lose you."

As he watched her and wondered why he was so attached to her. He figured it was something to do with his subconscious, the need to look after someone. Kraglin could take care of himself, and Quill - even after two years - was still reluctant to let him in, granted Yondu wasn't very good at the whole parenting thing but, damnit, he was trying! This woman though, trusted him, and he wanted to take care of her. "Wish I could take ya wit' me when this is all over."

Suddenly she shot up, eyes wide and panting.

"Rabbit?"

She let out a muted scream, grabbing at the sides of her head. Yondu reached for her hands to keep them from tearing out her own hair and gathered her close. Not sure what else to do, he made quiet sounds of comfort and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Fuck!" She croaked after a number of minutes. "I didn't know that was going to happen."

Yondu frowned, "What?"

"Nano memories relayed themselves over my own. I've got two sets hammering about in my brain right now." She paused looking up at him with an awed expression. "Shit this is surreal."

"Ya hit ya head when ya went down or what?"

She took a deep breath, "I know what's happening to you."

He clenched his jaw, willing himself to stay calm, "Explain. Now."

"The dart that hit you on 3EX17 was filled with experimental nano bots that _they_ used without my permission. That's why your doctor couldn't find anything to explain why you kept passing out."

Yondu grabbed the front of her shirt, "What tha _fuck_ did they do ta me?!"

She gave him a flat look, "_Let_ me go Yondu."

"What. Did. They. Do."

"Look we don't have a lot of time. The system will only be down for maintenance for half an hour tops. Then they'll see what's happening."

"You better start makin' sense real fuckin' quick girly!" He hissed.

"When I was sixteen I was abducted from Terra by slavers. When I was eighteen I was - rescued. At twenty-six - bad shit happened and a few years later I hooked up with a company called Zora. They pitched themselves as a medical company who wanted to make my tech a reality. I should'a known it was too good be true but - I was in a bad place. The nano bots I created were designed to filter into active parts of the brain and alter the electrical impulses, you know how doctor's fix broken bodies?" He nodded. "These were designed to fix broken minds. Except the fuckers took them and altered the goddamn programming- crudely I might add, the gaps in the nano memory are huge and instead immediately adapting they just kind of freeze up. I mean, how hard is it to write proper programming – a fuckin' border collie could do it! _Morons!_ _Anyway_, they weaponised them. Their 'investors' were goddamn Kree. For three months I had no fuckin' idea what they were doing with my tech. As soon as I found out I did some digging and discovered their plans."

Yondu held his temper – barely. "And what are they?"

"Turns out you're somewhat of an anomaly."

Yondu chuckled despite himself, "No shit."

"They plan on discovering exactly what you went through and recreating it." She looked him in the eyes. "They want to make more of you."

"What?"

"They want to make more battle slaves that live beyond what should be physically possible, then they're going to re-purpose my bots and implant them in every government official they can get close enough to. The Kree want to take Nova down, they want total domination and complete annihilation of those who oppose them." She sighed. "If we don't fix this now, if we don't kill this before it gets off the ground, there won't be a goddamn place in all the black people can hide."

Yondu stared hard at her, "I trusted you."

"You trusted a bot simulation of me. Granted it did and said exactly as I would have, had it been actually me and this whole thing was real. Apparently, they imprinted when I experimented with them on myself."

"How do I know you ain't lyin' ta me? If tha Kree wanted me so bad, why didn't they just capture me?"

"They wanted you unaware - off guard. If they had taken you then implanted the nanos you would've known for sure none of this was real, it wouldn't have worked."

"How come you ain't shut 'em down?"

"Because _I can't_, not without alerting Zora and - and the electrical charge it would take to shut them down remotely would kill you. The only way to remove them is to do it in person."

"And how do I know you ain't lyin' ta save yer own skin?"

She looked away, jaw working, "You told me - the bot - _me_ what you fight for. Your family - Quill, your bondmate. I've only ever loved three people in my life - two of those people are dead and the other – is - is sitting in front of me. I don't fight for the millions of people in the 'verse - just one. I ain't doing it for them. I'm - I'm doing it for you. Once I get those bots out of you and blow this godforsaken moon to hell, you can space me for all I care. Just - just let me fix my stupid mistake first."

Yondu looked at her for a long time, then nodded, "Right. I believe ya Rabbit."

Tori grinned, "It's Tori - my real name - but I like Rabbit, I haven't been called that since I was sixteen." She looked down at her hands, then shyly back up at him through her lashes, "You mad?"

"Dun think 'mad' quite covers how 'm feelin'."

Her voice was small and sad when she answered. "Oh."

"Ain't at'chu doll. Ain't yer fault."

Her eyes shot up to his and she gave him a small smile, "It is, but thanks for saying it."

Yondu rolled his eyes and held out his arms, "Stop bein' all sad. I dun like it. Come're." She sat back down on the bed and crawled into his arms.

"Why?"

He frowned, "Why what?"

"Why do you believe me?"

"Ya wouldn'ta gone ta all this trouble ta warn me if ya'd been in on it." He squeezed her a little and smirked. He could say it. It's not like she'd understand, "Besides, _yěxǔ wǒ zhǐshì yǒudiǎn ài shàng nǐ_."

Tori beamed up at him, face flushing happily, "_Nǐ zhīdào wǒ duì Hraxian liúlì ma?_"

The look on his face was priceless and Tori watched in fascination as he went completely pink, right to the tips of his ears.

Yondu cleared his throat awkwardly, eyes darting away from hers. "How exactly are ya here anyway?"

"I - uh - well, science? I made a machine that connects directly to the nanos, it projects my conscious here, kind of like a crude highjack of their programming. Essentially, I'm a virus right now."

"Yer smart then."

She snorted, "I have four degrees, I'm technically a doctor. Although the Director of Zora seems to be under the impression my two Terran degrees don't count - that fuckin' crotch stain."

Yondu chuckled giving her a gentle squeeze, "So Doc Rabbit, you got yerself a plan or what?"

Tori bounced excitedly up from the bed, "Those fuckers biggest mistake is that they underestimated me. They think they covered all the bases, but they didn't 'cause they're arrogant. All we need is enough firepower to blow up a moon, I can throw a virus into the base system, so they can't call for backup or transfer any of the information on my bots or their plans off world, and we're set."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. You don't mess with a member of the _Guǐ_."

Yondu's jaw dropped, "Tha fuckin' _Guǐ?!_"

The _Guǐ_ were a group of criminals famous for never being caught. Nobody knew who they were or how they pulled off so many heists. They never left a trace, it was ingenious. Most thought they were a faction of between ten to twenty people. Yondu had heard of them for sure, hell, Stakar had even tried to find them to recruit them way back when.

"_You_ were a _Guǐ?_ They's supposed ta be dead - some explosion - no one's heard from them since."

Tori shrugged, "These tattoos aren't just body art – they're to cover up the scars. I nearly did die, the Nova mistook me for a worker, and I was so badly burnt they thought I was going to die – hell, I _wanted _to – but it wasn't in the cards. I'm the only one left. The other two - they - they died."

"There were only _three_ o' ya? Nova thought there were at least ten o' ya."

"Fuck Nova, they don't know shit."

Yondu chuckled, "Now there's a statement I c'n git behind. Least I dun hafta worry 'bout ya gittin' killed on yer way outta that base."

Tori winced, "Yeeeaaahh - there's one teensy little problem with that. I - uh - I can't fly."

He raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"

"I never had to learn -"

"How c'n ya not know how ta fly?!"

"My boyfriend was the best pilot in the galaxy! He always flew."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

Yondu nodded determinedly, "Ma mate c'n talk ya through it."

Tori wrung her hands nervously, "Yeah. Yeah ok. We've just gotta wait until your ship gets through that asteroid storm and then we should be able to get a solid link."

He shot her a sharp look, "How'd ya know where we was?"

She grinned, "I'm Victoria Harris, last surviving member of the _Guǐ_, there ain't a thing in the 'verse I can't hack." She paused, plopping down on the edge of the bed. "Your location blocker is really good by the way, got lost in it a few times."

"I need ta git back. Tell tha crew what we's doin'."

Tori laughed humourlessly. "Oh _sure_, so you can tell your bondmate all about how I caused you all this trouble with my stupid bots and he can kick my ass. Sounds like a hoot."

Yondu smirked, she'd fit right in with his lot. Sarcastic bitch. He looked at her expectantly.

"Don't look at me, I don't control when you go back. You've gotta go to sleep."

"Can't. Too keyed up."

"Well I could always knock you out." Tori joked. The smile quickly dropped off her face when she realised he was still looking at her expectantly. "_No_ Yondu. I'm not knocking you out."

"'S tha only way."

She pushed a hand up under her glasses and pinched her nose, "Goddamnit. _Fine_." Leaning over, she pressed a quick kiss to his temple, then reared back and socked him in the jaw.

Yondu grunted into the impact, then started to laugh. Turning his head, he spat out a mouthful of blood, "'M a Ravager cap'n doll, I c'n take a beatin', yer gon' hafta do better than that."

Tori gave him a pained look and punched him again. This time it connected with his nose, making it gush.

"Ow!" She exclaimed rubbing her fist and Yondu snorted and hacked out a glob of blood onto the pristine tiles.

"Yer gon' hafta git mad. Think 'bout all tha people what screwed ya over."

Tori sat for a minute. Nova - who didn't do shit when they found a Terran teenager in slavery, Zora - who stole her tech and made it evil when all she was trying to do was help people, her team, her friends, her _lovers_ \- who upped and died on her and left her alone in the universe. It was supposed to be them against the world - always.

Yondu watched as Tori's entire face changed to something hard and borderline feral. She cocked a fist back, grin sinister and - _damnit_ he shouldn't be hard from that look! "See you on the other side." She growled.

The fist connected with his temple and everything descended into darkness.

* * *

Kraglin had killed men with his bare hands, he never needed a weapon to end a life. Yondu would never forget that. Most people were afraid of it. Once they'd seen what he could do. Yondu wasn't. He understood the weight of it. When those hands touched him, he knew they could end him - instantly or painfully depending on the Hraxian's mood. They never did and never would. That was trust. That was love. That was what they had between them. The ability to kill, but the will not to.

Yondu just hoped he believed him.

* * *

Translations:

yěxǔ wǒ zhǐshì yǒudiǎn ài shàng nǐ – maybe I'm just a little in love with you too

Nǐ zhīdào wǒ duì Hraxian liúlì ma – You know I'm fluent in Hraxian right?

Guǐ - Ghosts


	11. Fuck Me Sideways and Call Me Freddy

_Location: Captain's Cabin - Eclector_

_Date: 25__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 0347 (Ship Time)_

Yondu shot up in bed, there was a phantom pain in his nose, and he wriggled it before shoving his mate roughly.

"Wake up asshole. I know what's going on."

Kraglin started violently, hand flying to his ankle - the knife was half out the sheath before he realised where he was. "What the _hell_ Yondu?! _Nǐ xiǎng yào tā mā de shāle wǒ nǐ húndàn?!_"

Yondu blinked as his brain caught up, "No I ain't tryin' ta kill ya, just - fuckin' hell - I _know_ what's been happenin' ta me."

That stopped his retort short. "How?"

"Rabbit."

The Hraxian rolled his eyes, "Yondu-"

"_Bì zuǐ!_ Just listen." He waited for the nod then continued, "Ya ever heard o' a company called Zora?"

Kraglin frowned, "Yeah they's in medical research."

"Their _cover_ is medical research - they work fer tha Kree. That dart were filled wit' nano bots. They been workin' their way through ma brain gittin' info. All them therapy sessions were a cover ta find out what happened ta me so's they c'n make better battle slaves. Then tha tech's gon' be used ta take Nova down from tha inside."

Kraglin's eyes turned cold, "Shit." He rubbed a hand tiredly across his face. "What's tha plan then? Howda we git them outta ya?"

"Rabbit. She's real. Somement happened when she originally tested tha bots on herself so's they created a copy o' her in ma brain. She didn't know what they were doin' wit' her tech until 'bout two weeks ago."

The Hraxian snarled, "Ya can't trust 'er. 'S gon' be a trap."

"It ain't."

"_áirén_ -"

Yondu's implant flared, "It ain't!"

"I dun like it Yon."

"I just - I _know_ ok? This girl - she's tellin' tha truth." He put a hand to Kraglin's face, who closed his eyes and leaned into it. "I need ya ta trust me darlin'."

"I always trust ya _áirén_, it otha people I dun trust."

Yondu's wrist comm beeped and he sighed. Hitting the button, he put on his best pissy captain voice, "What? This better be fuckin' good!"

"Uh - uh sir - we - we g-got -"

Yondu put on his most pathetic voice, "_Uh-uh-uh_." He snarled. "Spit it the fuck out!"

"There's a woman on comms wantin' ta speak ta ya sir."

"Gimme five minutes." He punched the button without waiting for an answer and turned to Kraglin. "Suit up darlin', let's git this shit outta ma head."

* * *

_Location: Bridge - Eclector_

_Date: 25__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 0408 (Ship Time)_

Yondu strode onto the bridge with Kraglin hot on his heels. He tossed himself in his chair and waved at the nav to bring up the comm link. He didn't even get a word out before Rabbit's furious face appeared and began to chew him out.

"You finished jacking off asshole?! Makin' me wait like some goddamn client or some shit. Time is real short Yondu, the Director just commed me. They're pushing for _me_ to alter the programming. This has to happen right fuckin' now!"

Every soul on the bridge had their mouth open in shock. No one spoke to the captain like that.

He raised a brow, "Ya done?"

She looked at him defiantly, "Yes."

"Good. This here's -"

Rabbit's mouth dropped open in shock, "Kraglin."

Yondu turned to look at his mate, who looked like he was going to vomit. "Tori. _Wǒ héngzhe tā mā de, jiào wǒ fú léi dí, nǐ yīnggāi sǐle_."

"I could say the same about you. If you're alive - Aya?"

Kraglin shook his head minutely, "There was a beam - it fell - she - she pushed me outta tha way. It - it crushed her skull."

Tori closed her eyes, "Shit. Kraglin -"

"Don't matter no more. She's gone."

Yondu looked back and forth between the pair, "Someone wanna fill me in? Lil' fuckin' lost here."

Tori looked at Yondu, "The _Guĭ_ were a trio, right? I thought only I survived but apparently, you're bondmate is my boyfriend who I thought was dead."

Yondu blinked and then stared at his first, "You were _Guĭ?!_ Why -"

"Didn't I mention it?" The Hraxian shrugged, "You never asked."

They were going to have _words_ later.

"This Aya chick? She was the other member?"

"Yeah." Tori replied. "She was Kraglin's wife."

"_Tā mā de shì shénme?!_ Ya had a mate afore me?! Ya ain't got no bondmark!"

Kraglin looked down at his hands, "A bondmark fades after your mate dies. Tori never got one - we was - we was going to offer it after tha job that went tits up."

Tori blinked, "You were?"

"Yeah. Me an' Aya had it all planned out. That was afore ya both got dead. Joined tha Ravagers two weeks afta ya'll died. Thought I didn't have nothin' ta lose no more." He shrugged. "_Zhè shì _Tori_ de héxīn niǔdài, méiyǒu shé me bǐ zhè gèng qiángdà_."

"Awww ickle Kraggles fell in lurve."

He smirked, "Shut it Tori."

Yondu pinched the bridge of his nose, "When tha fuck exactly did ma life git so damn complicated."

Tori beamed at him, "Sorry, I have that effect on people."

Kraglin raised an eyebrow, "So what's tha plan Torz? Ya got us inta this mess, now yer smart ass gotta git us outta it."

"Right. Ya'll gotta git enough fire power ta blow up a moon."

The Hraxian gave a sinister grin, "I know a guy on Knowhere who owes me a favour."

"Then ya'll gotta get to the coordinates I'm patchin' through now. Ya'll should be able to hide behind the gas giant this hunk of shit orbits around, 'til I get outta here. Then I can extract the nanos from Yondu's brain. After that we blow this place to hell."

Yondu waved Kraglin next to him and they both bent over a holo pad – star chart and the Zora institution schematics projecting in front of them.

"So we gotta -"

"Yep. After we pay a visit to my contact we can-"

"Uh-huh, we should spit out here. Then -"

"Yeah. Tori should be there in the hangar. Then we can -"

"'Cause ya dumb ass ain't never taught her ta fly."

"She never -"

"Needed to, yeah I know. Then we should position the ship -" Yondu pointed at the star chart.

"There, and we can boost the -"

"Yup. Then -"

"Git tha hell outta dodge."

Tori stared at them. "You two realise you just had a conversation that made no sense to anyone but yourselves."

The both looked up at her and made questioning sounds.

"Oh my God, you two are _so fuckin' cute_ I swear." She shook her head, grinning. "Get me on the blower when ya'll been to Knowhere, then we'll go to work." She blew them a kiss and disconnected.

* * *

_Location: Captain's Cabin - Eclector_

_Date: 25__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 0556 (Ship Time)_

As soon as the cabin door shut, Yondu was on him like a pack of hungry hyenas. The glare that he turned on the Hraxian cut him straight through to the core, like a knife pinning his stomach to the bulkhead.

"Ya wanna explain yerself Obfonteri?"

_Obfonteri._

Oh shit. He was _pissed_.

"I know I should'a –"

"Yer fuckin' right ya should'a! Hell, Kraglin – you had a _wife_!"

"_áirén _–"

Yondu's eyes turned furious, "Did ya call her that?"

Kraglin frowned, "What? No! I –"

A blue fist slammed into the bulkhead next to his shoulder, "Am I just some kinda _replacement?_ All these years I thought – I thought what we have – I thought it were special – only ta find out ya had a wife, a girlfriend, a gud team behind ya – a fuckin' _life!_"

Kraglin growled, shoving Yondu back, "What? Yer _mad_ 'cause I had a life before tha Ravagers? That I were a part o' somement?!"

Yondu turned, hugging his arms around himself protectively. A part of Kraglin longed to go over and comfort him, but he knew he would just as likely get an arrow through the neck.

"'M mad 'cause I – 'cause I _love_ you! I thought we were _mates_, but that obviously don't mean as much ta ya as it does ta me." He looked up at Kraglin, eyes shining and hopelessly lost. A bitter smile crossed his face, "It's ma own stupid fault fer trustin' someone other than maself."

Kraglin's heart shattered.

"_áirén –_"

"Dun fuckin' call me that, I ain't – I ain't nothin'."

The Hraxian pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "How much ya know about ma culture Yon?"

The Centaurian shrugged, refusing to look at him, "Not as much as I thought I guess."

Kraglin sighed, making his way to their bed and sitting down. He looked up at Yondu and smiled weakly, "I guess I should'a told ya a lotta stuff, an' that were my fault. I – I didn't wanna remember – 'cause sometimes – it still hurts. I – I didn't tell ya nothin' 'bout Aya an' Tori at first 'cause I weren't sure ya'd understand it all. Then it were just so long I – I figured it didn't ever need ta be brought up." He snorted, "Didn't think one o' them would be comin' back from tha dead an' all." Yondu's eyes darted towards him and then away again. It wasn't much, but it showed he was listening. "Hraxians are pack people, right? We clump together in huge packs – _jiātíng_ – brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, second cousins –" He faltered at Yondu's glare, "Right. Ya git tha idea. So ya got yer immediate family, which is yer birth parents an' yer siblings – normal fer any race pretty much – but what ain't normal is yer pack parents an' siblin's. Yer parents have mates – as many as they feel connections wit', though tha most I ever seened were five. As a Hraxian ya have multiple partners – bondmates – ya'll share tha mark an' that's what we see as 'normal'. That's what I had wit' Aya an' Tori." Yondu's scowl deepened and he opened his mouth but Kraglin held up a hand, "I ain't done Yon, lemme finish. There's a special bond though – Hraxians love ta spin tales about it, most'a it's bullshit, an' I ain't ne'r believed none o' it – 'till I met'chu. 'S what we call a _héxīn zhàiquàn_ – means 'core bond' in Common. It's a connection between two people that's stronger than anythin' else." He looked up to see Yondu staring at him, "When ya take tha bondmark wit' that person – it ain't never fade when they die. Hraxians believe it binds yer souls together – fer eternity." He shrugged, cheeks heating a little. "I dunno 'bout binding souls together ferever – but – I know yer ma _héxīn zhàiquàn_. I c'n feel it," he thumped a palm over his heart, "in here. 'At's why I call ya _áirèn_. Ya only ever call yer core mate that."

There was a tiny sniffle and Kraglin's head shot up. Yondu was pinching the end of his nose and blinking rapidly.

Kraglin smirked, "_áirèn?_ Are ya cryin'?"

"Nup." The Centaurian replied a little too quickly. "Just – just got somement in ma eye."

His grin stretched so wide it hurt, "Come're ya ol' sap."

Yondu piled onto the bed beside him and Kraglin slung an arm around his shoulders, pushing his forehead gently into the older man's.

The Centaurian cleared his throat, he looked Kraglin dead in the eyes and said something in his native tongue. It didn't translate to anything that could be perceived in Common, but Kraglin felt the meaning behind it. Even if he would never understand the phrase or be able to repeat the sounds, it meant something to Yondu to say it.

The Ravager captain shrugged, "I ain't gon' be able ta explain tha' in words – but tha whole 'core mate' thing? Same."

Kraglin grinned, "_Wǒ ài nǐ_."

Yondu's eyes lit up in a way that never failed to take his breath away, "_Wǒ yě ài nǐ_." Slipping sideways the Centaurian flopped his head into Kraglin's lap and the Hraxian began to scratch his nails along the edges of the implant.

"So," He remarked, as a nail caught on a craggy piece of skin, making Yondu shudder in his lap, "tha whole 'Tori' thing. Yer ok wit' it? Her bein' part o' our – uh – pack an' all?"

Yondu chuckled, "Fuck darlin', I thought I was gunna hafta try an' explain how I felt 'bout her an' I thought it were gon' be a whole fuckin' shit fight. Ok wit' it?" He snorted, "Hell, yeah I am." He grinned up at Kraglin with a mischievous look in his eyes, "Wanna keep 'er?"

Kraglin laughed and pushed his forehead against Yondu's, "Fuck yeah."

* * *

_Location: Marketplace - Knowhere_

_Date: 25__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 1002 (Knowhere Time)_

Yondu strode into the shack, shoved in the corner of Knowhere's cranium and placed his hands on the counter.

The man looked up and shook his head, "_Hell_ no. Gid'out."

The Centaurian's implant flared brightly, "Ya know who I am?"

"Yer damn right I do. Whatever yer doin' Ravager I ain't want no part'a it."

Yondu curled his lip back and opened his mouth.

"Cap'n? Lemme handle it." Kraglin stepped out from behind Yondu and leveled the man with a cold stare.

"K-K-K-Kraglin?"

"Hello Mike."

"Yer a'posed ta be dead!"

"Yeah well I ain't, an' you owe me a favour."

"I dun owe you shit!" Mike snarled. "I lost a eye 'cause a you!"

Kraglin sighed, "Ya lost an eye 'cause ya couldn't keep yer damn mouth shut."

Yondu stood back and watched the exchange with a smirk.

"Fuck you!"

Kraglin put his hands on the counter, "Tori told ya three times not ta mention Aya's size an' ya still handed her ta gun an' told 'er - an' I quote ya here - 'It's heavy as fuck but it shouldn't be a problem fer a big bitch like you.' It were yer own damn fault Aya took yer eye." He glanced at Yondu briefly, "Aya were half Xandarian, half Asgardian - she were - well - she were a big girl. Weren't a fan o' people bringin' that up. Nearly lost ma nuts first time I met 'er. Kinda like when people mention yer –"

The word 'height' was off limits.

The Centaurian chuckled. "Last asshole ended up floatin' around in tha void."

Kraglin turned back to Mike, "Ya owe me fer savin' tha' shipment o' yers from Nova."

Mike growled, "_Fuckin'_ _Guĭ_, yeah fine. What'cha need?"

The Hraxian's smile - all sharp metal - would've put the devil himself to shame, "I need enough fire power ta blow up a moon."

Mike cackled, which slowly petered off when he realised neither Ravager were laughing. "Fuck me - yer serious. I - I dun have that kinda -"

"Dun lie ta me Mike. Tori pulled yer shipment records, ya got enough juice ta collapse a black hole."

"_Fuckin'_ Tori. A'right I know what'cha need. Gon' cost ya though."

A retractable blade snicked quietly out of Kraglin's sleeve, his voice dropping to a dangerous growl, "Ya wanna lose that otha eye Mike?"

The burly green man swallowed heavily, eyeing the blade, "Take what'cha need, but afta this we square, I dun wanna see you or Tori or any fuckin' Ravagers fer tha rest o' ma life. Goddit?"

"Sure Mike. Good doin' business wit'cha."

Mike's eye narrowed, "Git tha fuck out."

Kraglin chuckled and made for the exit with Yondu in tow. As soon as they rounded the corner, the Centaurian shoved him up against the alley wall. The Hraxian almost choked from the force of the tongue fucking he received. When they broke apart, both men were panting and achingly hard.

Yondu grinned, "Let's go git our girl."

* * *

Translations:

áirèn - lover/husband

Wǒ ài nǐ - I love you

Wǒ yě ài nǐ - I love you too

Guǐ - Ghosts

Nǐ xiǎng yào tā mā de shāle wǒ nǐ húndàn - Are you trying to fucking kill me you bastard

Bì zuǐ – Shut up

Wǒ héngzhe tā mā de, jiào wǒ fú léi dí, nǐ yīnggāi sǐle - Fuck me sideways and call me freddy, you're supposed to be dead

Tā mā de shì shénme – What the fuck

Zhè shì Tori de héxīn niǔdài, méiyǒu shé me bǐ zhè gèng qiángdà - It's the core bond Tori, there ain't nothing stronger

jiātíng – family

héxīn zhàiquàn – core bond


	12. You Always Blag the Best One

_Location: Hangar - Zora Facility (15CR22SA75882 – Deserted Moon – Unclaimed System, thirteen klicks from Knowhere)_

_Date: 25__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 1344 (Planet Time)_

The hangar wasn't that big. Tori looked around at the three ships, squinting through the smoke of her cigarette, she tried to remember all the things Kraglin had taught her over the years. She shook her head sighing, the fucking things all looked the same to her. She knew how to break into them no problems but put her in the pilot's chair and she was about as useful as a grave robber in a crematorium. Thank God she came down here regularly for smoke breaks, it'd look mighty strange otherwise.

Her comm beeped and she answered it, "Hello boys."

Kraglin rolled his eyes fondly as he spied the cigarette in her mouth.

Yondu, however, groaned, "Aww hell, not you too. I can't git ridda that damn smell!"

Tori chuckled, and she threw the butt to the ground stomping it with her boot. "You lot get what you needed from Mike?"

"I reckon we got enough ta collapse this gas giant we's hidin' behind." Yondu stated proudly.

She nodded her head, "Ain't no kill like overkill. Krag, tell me which one of these buggers I'm blaggin'." The camera shook as she turned it towards the hangar.

Kraglin let out a low whistle, "One on tha left's a mite fancy, top o' tha line that is."

"Ain't tha easiest ta fly though is it? Dun want her endin' up as asteroid paste." The captain scratched idly at his beard.

"I c'n do it!" Came the indignant reply. "Besides, you always blag the best one, it's the done thing. Ya'll could use a real good ship right?"

"Course but -" The Centaurian was cut off.

"Then that's the one. Gimme a minute to disable the other two." The camera shook as she did her thing. Five minutes late the camera wavered again as she walked over and connected a holopad to the keypad of the ship she intended to steal. "Alright. Magic time." They saw her chuckle as she checked out the encryption. "Easy! They may as well have made the password 1234." Tori tapped the holopad and smirked, "Annnd, open!" She disconnected and stepped through the airlock, "You are now my m-ship and I shall call you - Frank!"

Kraglin snorted loudly as Yondu balked, "_Frank?!_ Ya can't go namin' an m-ship Frank!"

"What's wrong with Frank?" She replied as she thumbed the airlock closed and climbed the ladder to the cockpit.

"Ain't very fear inspirin' is it Rabz?"

"Well what would _you_ name it Captain?"

"'S gotta be somement what suits ya - like - _Devil Doll_."

Tori settled herself in the pilot seat and raised a brow, "Yeah ok - that's way better. _Devil Doll_ it is! Right. Krag how do I fire this son'bitch up?"

"Two red switches on yer left. Then flick tha three green ones on tha right."

"Ok, console lit up and uh - yup got engines." She gripped the controls, "Now what?"

"'S like a joystick in one o' them computer games. Forwards takes ya forwards, back is tha brake, left an' right - ya git tha idea."

"Right, right. Uh - which button opens the hangar door?"

"Ya didn't open it first?"

Tori gave him an indignant glance, "No I did not _open it first_. No one told me I had to! I thought it was like a garage door! Doesn't it have a clicker?"

"Fuck are ya on about? Hell, Torz yer tha smartest woman I know but _tā mā de,_ ya c'n be a real dumbass sometimes!"

"Oh _you_ c'n talk! Jesus Murphy -"

"Just! Git out an' open tha door Torz."

Yondu stared in disbelief, "She's gon' die."

"I _heard_ that Udonta!"

A few moments of swearing and muttering later, Tori was back in the pilot's seat. "Right. So just - punch it?"

Kraglin pinched the bridge of his nose, licking an incisor and taking a calming breath. "Ease tha throttle forwards, ya gotta take it slow otherwise you'll set tha whole fuckin' place on fire wit' tha backburners."

"Ain't like a big ship where we drop out first, then punch it. Ya gotta finesse it girl." Yondu added.

"Right ok." Tori pushed on the throttle gently and the ship eased out of the hangar.

Kraglin nodded, "Good job _bǎobǎo_, now get a good distance away then punch it. Ya gotta brake atmo now."

"Ok - Woah shit!"

Seeing the panic on her face Kraglin's stomach dropped into his boots. Yondu leaned forwards, "Rabbit? What happened doll?"

"Clipped a wing."

"On what?!" Kraglin exclaimed loudly, "Ya ain't near nothin'!"

"Well that's the fun thing about space cupcake, there's lots of obstacles!"

Yondu looked at Kraglin incredulously and mouthed 'cupcake' with a raised brow.

The Hraxian went blue and Yondu was sure had it been possible it would have gone right to the tips of his hair, "'S 'er nickname fer me." He muttered awkwardly.

"Don't think you're going to escape an embarrassing nickname either." Tori said, total concentration on the windscreen. "Just haven't thought of one yet."

"Give tha planet a wide berth _bǎobǎo_ you don't want to be pulled into orbit."

"Yes dear."

"Tori this is serious, ya could kill yerself out there." Kraglin growled, eyebrows bunching together.

"Ooo! Hey! I can see your ship."

"Tracking her on the scanners sir." A nav called.

"Right," Yondu got up from his chair, "Kraglin! Le's go."

"Yes'sir." He flicked the link onto his wristpad and followed.

Tori snickered, "So obedient cupcake!" To Yondu. "Does he do that in bed too?"

The Centaurian chuckled, "N'er kiss 'n' tell doll."

She blew a raspberry, "Bore."

Yondu entered the centre of the ship and moved to the ladder, jumping on he slid from the top all the way to the bottom.

Kraglin followed the normal ass way and rolled his eyes, "Show off."

"Ummm cupcake?"

"Yeah?"

"I came round the planet, what now?"

Kraglin skipped the last couple of rungs, crouching into the impact, "Nice _bǎobǎo_, now you need to get into the hangar, which opens under the -" He turned as a set of footsteps stomped their way over to him.

"Kraglin!" Squeaked a voice and the Hraxian sighed.

"Fuckin' control yer pet Terran Obfonteri! Kid's been inta ma stuff again."

Peter was dangling from Oblo's hand, staring sheepishly up at the first mate.

Kraglin opened his mouth to reply when an angry growl came from his comm. "_Pet?!_ Now listen here you dirty fuckin' Ravager, ain't nobody gonna have no one as a pet, 'specially not another sentient being so how 'bout you drop the fuckin' kid 'fore I see fit to take that cannon on yer hip and shove it so far up yer ass you'll be tastin' the ozone when I fire it."

Oblo blinked, "Who tha hell is that?"

Kraglin smirked, "Someone who'll make good on that threat." He held out his arms, "Here gimme Pete." Oblo let him go and the boy leaped into Kraglin's arms. "Ain't'chu got somement ta do?"

The Ravager nodded obediently, "Yes'sir."

The Hraxian raised his eyebrows, "Well? Go do it then."

"Uh Krag? Still out here."

The man chuckled, "Sorry Torz, tha hangar opens up from tha bottom, so you'll need ta git under tha ship."

"Right down it is -" The rest of whatever she was going to say was cut off by a squeal.

The glimpses of stars and windshield Kraglin could get from the angle of the projection showed her spiraling down. He sighed, "Pull up Tori."

"What's going on?" Peter asked quietly.

"Hush _érzi_, I'll explain later."

"Holy fuck! Ok leveled out now. My bad."

Kraglin rolled his eyes, "Right tha Cap'n's openin' tha hangar now, all's ya gotta do is fly tha ship in real slow ok?"

"Got it!" There was a paused and then, "Uh cupcake? There's some shimmery stuff over the hangar."

He chuckled, "That's ta keep up all from bein' sucked inta space Tori, the ship'll go right through it, feels a bit weird but ya'll be fine."

"Ok here we go."

Kraglin walked over to where Yondu was, Peter leaning over his shoulder to look down into the void, "Ya fall kid, ya ain't comin' back. Ya hold on ya hear?" The grip on his leathers became almost painful as Peter wrapped his legs and arms tighter around the skinny man. "I got'cha, 's fine."

Yondu shook his head, "She's comin' in too quick."

"Torz? Slow down."

The m-ship glided into the hangar too high and clipped the wing on a gangway. Yondu slammed his hand onto the button to close the hangar just as the ship spiraled back down, slamming into the floor. Smoke billowed from one of the engines.

"Shut it down Tori."

"Got it. Got it." Tori paused. "Huh. I did it. Hey boys? I didn't die!"

Yondu chuckled, "Congratulations doll."

Kraglin took his hands off Peter, who didn't move from his koala state and cut the comm link. He raised an eyebrow, "Well - that went about as well as could be expected."

Yondu looked up at the damaged gangway and down at the half intact ship, "That's gon' be expensive ta fix."

"Mmm. Wanna go see if she's ok?"

Yondu shrugged, "I suppose we should." He replied dryly.

"What's going _on?_" Peter asked exasperatedly.

Both men spoke at once. "Shh!" "Shaddup Quill."

Peter slid down Kraglin's front and stomped off in a huff, "Nobody tells me anything!"

Yondu rolled his eyes, then turned as the m-ship's airlock whined open.

Tori stumbled out, rubbing a gash on her forehead, "Think I broke the ship."

Kraglin stood in front of her, just staring, like he couldn't believe she was actually here. Tori craned her neck back to look him in the eyes, adjusting her glasses, "Hey cupcake."

The Hraxian made a hitching sound, snatching her up into his arms. Her feet dangled helplessly off the ground as he crushed her to him.

"Krag," she croaked, "ribs!"

He lightened his grip, pulling back to look her in the eyes. She smiled at him and his lips crashed into hers. Yondu stood off awkwardly to the side and Tori's hand shot out to grab him by the jacket. Yanking him flush to their sides, she broke the kiss and gently pushed her forehead into his, "Blueberry."

The Centaurian frowned, "Wha'?"

"You're embarrassing nickname. I thought of one. Blueberry. And you match too, see." she poked him in the chest, "Blueberry." Then she poked Kraglin. "Cupcake."

Yondu chuckled and pecked her on the lips, "Whatever ya say doll."

"Kraglin? Wanna put me down so we can fix your mate's brain?"

The Hraxian let her go grudgingly and ruffled her hair, "We should pro'ly git Doc ta look at that cut _bǎobǎo_."

"Right. Fix cut. Fix brain. No problems."

Yondu gathered her into his side, squeezing lightly. "Le's go doll, 'fore ya ruin our rep anymore."

She grinned, reaching out for Kraglin's hand, "Don't worry, I'll ruin the shit outta it yet."

* * *

_Location: Med Bay – Eclector_

_Date: 25__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 1458 (Ship Time)_

Once Tori was patched up, she went scientist on the boys, insisting the procedure was for her eyes only. Fiercely paranoid that if anyone saw what she was doing they might possibly be able to copy her work. Doc was not so pleased with being tossed out of her own med bay, but Yondu pulled rank and Kraglin escorted her out.

Pulling on some gloves she hovered about Yondu's head, "I have to remove your implant."

Yondu waved at her with a casualness she knew he didn't feel, "Do what ya gotta, just git them things out ma brain."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to dope you up?"

"We gotta blow up a moon after this doll. Wouldn't do for tha cap'n ta be gigglin' an' goin' loopy while we's shootin' at stuff."

Tori snorted, "I dunno might boost morale."

"Shaddup woman."

"Yes Captain." She replied dryly. She picked up the scalpel and held it steadily above the back of the implant, "You ready?"

Yondu threw his hands in the air, "Will ya just do it already? Ma brain is yer pincushion, start pokin'!"

Kraglin kept his eyes on Yondu's face for the most of it, not wanting to see Tori cutting into their mate. He looked strange without the implant, somehow less _Yondu_ but more so in the same instance.

_Their_.

Shit. He'd thought _their_ mate.

The words socked him in the chest.

The pair in front of him were his mates.

He still couldn't really believe it.

Tori was _alive _and _here _and Yondu was _ok_ with the whole thing.

It was like a dream.

"Cupcake? Stop thinkin'. It makes you look like a demented ferret." There was a loud snort from Yondu which Tori silenced by clicking in the implant a little rougher than strictly necessary. "You're givin' me a headache just lookin' at you."

He gave her a weak smile. "Sorry."

Tori finished stitching up Yondu's head and squeezed his shoulders. "All done Blueberry." His hand slid up to hers and held it briefly before dropping back in his lap.

"Wha's tha matter darlin'?"

He looked at them, Tori draped over Yondu's shoulders, the Centaurian clearly leaning back into the embrace, both smiling at him with something akin to adoration in their eyes.

Fuck yeah this was going to work.

_His_ mates.

Kraglin grinned. "Nothin'. Nothin' at all."

* * *

_Location: Engine Room – Eclector_

_Date: 25__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 1539 (Ship Time)_

Yondu looked at the tube in his hands. The silver sludge was twisting and turning like it was alive. He supposed in a way it was.

"Ya sure this is gon' work?"

Tori nodded, her dark eyes looking somewhat angelic in the light of the engine, it turned her hair golden and her skin almost ethereal. "The bots in the labs have been permanently destroyed. The virus I dropped in the system has deleted the files on them and is working its way through their security and comms. By the time the ship appears to blow them all to hell, they'll be completely shut down. All transport off the moon is dead. They're sitting ducks. That tube is the last of my life's work."

Yondu raised a brow, "Ya sure ya want me to destroy it?"

She stared at the tube in his hands. "Yeah. There's too much potential for it all to go wrong. I can't - I don't _want_ to be responsible for that. I may be a criminal, but I ain't fond of murdering innocents. Seventy-two people are already dead because I couldn't see what was right in front of me." Kraglin curled his gangly frame around her shoulders and she smiled sadly. "Kill 'em."

Yondu tossed the tube down into the engine, watching it bounce off the side and pop under the heat. The silvery substance that contained the nano bots was instantly incinerated and the Centaurian felt a strange sense of peace.

It was over.

He smiled at the pair next to him, curling an arm around both of them, "Ever blown up a moon?"

Tori chuckled, "Can't say our line of work ever gave us a pressing need to."

He clonked his forehead against Kraglin's and then hers, "Well, ya'll 'r' in fer a treat, come'on."

* * *

Translations:

bǎobǎo – baby


	13. Karma's a Bitch

**Chapter Thirteen - **Karma's a Bitch

_Location: Bridge – Eclector_

_Date: 25__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 1619 (Ship Time)_

Tori watched greedily as Yondu sat in his chair, like a king. The bridge was fully lit, all hands on deck. Kraglin stood to his right, a deadly air of menace, all straight spine and cold eyes.

The sight made her squeeze her thighs together.

Her boys.

_Hers_.

She stepped onto the bridge with a fresh set of Ravager reds and boots to match, hair tight in a plait that fell between her shoulder blades. The tailor - a teensy thing named Tina - had dug her up a set of sharp shooter goggles which were perched neatly on her head. Tullk - a surprisingly pleasant guy for a Ravager - had decked her out with an ammunition belt, a blaster, a machete, and a wicked looking sniper rifle which was fitted to a harness on her back.

She smirked as both Yondu and Kraglin eyed her hungrily. "Hello boys." She said causally as she took her place behind Yondu's left shoulder.

"Ya look incredible _bǎobǎo_." Kraglin murmured beside her.

Yondu's hand came up over his shoulder and opened, revealing a massive silver and diamond hoops. He threw her a smirk, "If yer tha Cap'n's girl ya gotta be decked out in shinies doll."

She took them with a grin and put them in her ears. Kraglin nudged her gently, pulling at a thick silver chain around his neck, "Ain't just true fer a girl neither." He said with a wink.

"In position Cap'n." Called one of the pilots.

"Right." Yondu barked. "Gunners, sound off! Ya'll got yer target points?"

A chorus of 'Yes'sirs' echoed through the bridge.

The Centaurian's implant lit like a wildfire, eyes positively demonic, "Let's show 'em what happens when they fuck wit' us. _Fire!_"

Tori saw what looked like warheads, pull away from several parts of the ship. The bridge was a flurry of activity. Gunners calling numbers, navs tracking positions and all the while Yondu sat projecting a calm demeanor - as if this was an everyday occurrence - maybe it was, but she could see his knuckles going white, like this really mattered. She supposed it did, the Kree had destroyed his life. Fucking them over was worth all the units and shiny things he possessed.

A tiny woman pushed her way through the crowded bridge, shoving and kicking people out of her way. Yondu recognised her but couldn't recall her name, she had a panicked expression that immediately made him lean forwards, her usual summery complexion a sickly pale. Lissa! That was her name. "What'sa matter Lissa?"

"One of my shots didn't fire, sir. Timer's still clickin'."

His eyes widened, "I have a live fuckin' warhead on ma ship?!"

"Yes'sir. Something jammed up the firing mech."

Tori leaned forwards, immediately all business, "You know where it is?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Captain, I can disable it."

He looked over his shoulder, "Yer sure?"

"Four degrees sir, I'm confident I can."

He nodded, "Go. Keep a comm link up, I wanna know what's goin' on."

"Yes Captain."

Lissa raced through the hallways and out into the centre of the ship, "It ain't far, but we only got three minutes 'fore it detonates."

Tori was hot on her heels, "Fuck that, you don't know what I been through these last few weeks, I sure as hell ain't dyin' now."

"Well that's mighty good ta hear ma'am 'cause I weren't real keen on dyin' either."

* * *

_Location: Third Quadrant Gunnery Room – Eclector_

_Date: 25__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 1622 (Ship Time)_

Lissa rounded a corner to panicked yelling.

"I don't _know_ Joule! One sec it was fine, next bang!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

"This is hardly the time for-"

Lissa barged in, "Officer on deck! Move yer asses!"

Tori stepped into the room, "Thank you Lissa."

The woman nodded, "Anytime ma'am."

She turned calmly to the bug eyed one who'd been calling the other one 'Joule'. "Tell me you have tools sweetcheeks or we're all going to die."

"Y-yes ma'am." He pointed down at a toolbox that had been thrown open and scattered.

"Good." She picked up a crowbar and wrenched off a panel on the side of the colossal barrel that practically filled the space, "Hand me a screwdriver, will you?" A ten digited webbed hand shoved a screwdriver in her direction. She raised an eyebrow as slime dripped from it.

He shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, I get slimy when I'm nervous. It's ok, it's not poisonous or anything. Just -"

"Gross?" Joule offered.

"Shut it Joule!"

"Will you please stop-"

"CAN IT!" Yondu roared through the comm link.

Tori chuckled as a fresh wave of slime hit the deck. She took the screwdriver and opened the warhead panel, "Cutters please - what was your name?"

"Sal. Uh - no offense - I know pretty much the whole bridge crew and I don't remember ever seeing you."

She grabbed the cutters off him and threw him a dark look, "I'm new."

"You got to bridge crew already?! I mean that's-"

"Sal," Yondu began in a tightly controlled voice, "if you keep distractin' Rabbit, Imma shove that warhead up yer ass 'til ya taste it in yer goolies boy. She's been crew as long as Obfonteri, just ain't picked 'er up 'til now, so show some goddamn respect!"

Sal squeaked, "Yes'sir."

Tori focused back on the wiring, digging her hands in and fiddling until she found what she needed. Giving it a yank she pulled out a tiny cylinder.

"Ma'am I don't mean ta rush ya none but that thing'll go off in under a minute."

"Fusion core's dead. Joule! Get me another from that bench there."

Joule looked like a strange mix between granite and a Velociraptor, massive claws and deep brown eyes - someone more suited to tearing things to shreds rather than scrabbling along the bench for a fresh core, while his yelling partner was much shorter and sort of looked like a scaly ape with a wild tuft of black hair sticking up from all angles and big green eyes.

Joule tossed the core to Sal who handed it to her, Tori shoved it into place and quickly replaced the panel.

"Thirty-two seconds ma'am!"

"No time to put the barrel back together!" Tori barked. "_Brace!_" She slammed her hand on the manual override and the warhead shot out of the ship and into the black.

All four of them held their crouched positions as the explosion battered the _Eclector's_ shields, throwing them sideways.

"Captain?!" Tori yelled over the ringing in her ears.

"Minor damage to the broadside, nothing serious Rabbit." Yondu replied. "Ya did good girl."

She looked up from her position to see Joule fiercely batting Sal's smoking hair. Lissa stood dusting herself off, and Tori chuckled.

"Couldn't have done it without these three, sir." She replied.

"Come'on back doll."

"Yes'sir."

* * *

_Location: Bridge – Eclector_

_Date: 25__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 1630 (Ship Time)_

Lissa led her back to the bridge and Tori looked out into the destruction. The moon she'd considered home for the last five years was in pieces.

Yondu was barking out orders to the salvage crew and she could see some of the large ships from the hangar already out there picking off anything worth their time.

"Cap'n!"

Yondu's eyes shot towards the voice, "What is it Deek?"

"Got Railee on tha comms, reckons someone's still alive."

Yondu nodded, "Put it up."

Railee was an amphibious being, tall and thin with ridiculously long limbs. Their boots were magnetised to a piece of drifting scrap, a large welding unit strapped to their back. "This one's still alive sir. Ain't real sure how considerin' we just blew up tha fuckin' moon an' all." Their voice was high and squeaky, the sound only amplified by the rebreather.

"Show me?" Tori asked. Railee angled the camera down and Tori snarled. "That's the Director of Zora."

The man looked blearily up at the camera and frowned, "Harris?"

"Surprise motherfucker. It's all gone. _Everything_ you worked for is gone."

"The – system – is designed to – upload everything – should the base – be – compromised."

Tori laughed bitterly, "What do you think this is? _Amateur_ hour? The only degrees that ever counted to you were my degree in Psychology and my degree in Advanced Nano Technology. You never took into account my Terran degrees because god forbid a fuckin' backwater planet could actually _teach_ anything worthwhile right? I have a degree in Robotics and Computer Sciences too! I can hack _anything_, I can write code in my sleep and I can sure as _hell_ write a virus which fucks up your simplistic security systems. Your _biggest_ mistake was that you underestimated me! I _hacked _the Nova Corps _vault_ asshole! A lowly little Terran! It's _GONE!_ All of it. There's nothing left of Zora, or my tech, or_ ANYTHING _to do with the Kree's plans. You – you piece of fuckin' _scum, _took seventy-two slaves and MURDERED them! Now?" She spread her arms with a cruel smile. "Karma bitch."

Yondu glared at the man. "Railee? Kill 'im."

"Yes'sir." The welder arched up and Railee shoved it through the Director's helmet and into his eye. Pulling it out, Railee sneered, "Ya dun fuck wit' our Cap'n."

The trio watched as the man died screaming and suffocating, globs of blood floating into the black.

"Put tha word out, nobody leaves this moon alive. If anythin' what ain't a Ravager is breathin'. Kill it."

"Aye sir."

The link was cut and Yondu went back to barking orders.

A few minutes later little boy was tugging at Yondu's sleeve, a mop of curls falling into his green eyes, "Yondu? Did you just blow up a planet? What the hell's going on? Who's that? Yondu! Yondu!"

Tori went down on a knee, "You must be Quill."

The boy's eyes shot to hers and he stepped a little bit closer to Kraglin. The Hraxian rolled his eyes, "It's ok Pete, that's Tori she's - uh -"

"I ain't gonna hurt you kid. You don't see many Terrans like us out in the 'verse."

Peter's eyes widened, "You're from Earth?"

"Born and raised kid."

"Awesome! When did you leave? Have you been back? Is it different? I wanna go back one day, my granddaddy must missin' me somethin' awful but mom said dad would come for me, but he never did and Yondu picked me up pretty much straight away anyway and I'm going to be a Ravager when I get bigger and go on adventures and -"

"_érzi!_ Breathe." Kraglin said in an exasperated, yet affectionate tone.

Yondu looked down, "Quill, why don't ya show Tori here 'round tha ship a bit? This salvage job's gon' be a while." The boy nodded excitedly and took her hand. Yondu looked up at her, "Git 'im ta bring ya ta ma cabin after yeah? Gotta git ya set up wit' codes an' shit."

Tori nodded to him and Kraglin and let the boy drag her off.


	14. Rabbit Loves Blueberry Cupcake

_Location: Captain's Cabin – Eclector_

_Date: 25__th__ May 1990_

_Time: 2142 (Ship Time)_

Tori trudged into Yondu's cabin many hours later. She toed off her boots and began to remove her weapons. "That boy could talk an ear off a deaf person."

Yondu looked up from his desk and snickered, "Ya ain't wrong doll."

"Well he's had dinner, a bath, and a story so he should be sleepin' now."

Yondu blinked and Kraglin shot him a knowing look, "Told you, _áirén_."

Tori frowned, "Told him what Cupcake?"

"That a woman's influence would be good fer tha boy."

She snorted, "Yeah sure, _I'm_ a great influence."

Yondu shrugged, "Ya got a bunch'a exiled Ravagers ta do somement good fer tha galaxy didn't ya?"

Tori pulled the sniper from her back and Kraglin pointed to the weapons rack behind her, she held it up and it magnetised itself next to Kraglin's many knives. She turned and shot Yondu a look, "You did it to fix your brain and to fuck the Kree over. Don't pretend it's something it ain't Blueberry."

"Well _you_ destroyed yer life's work ta save trillions o' people. That's gotta count fer somement."

"I didn't do it to save all those people. Just three of them." She chuckled, removing the rest of her weapons, "Up until five hours ago I only did it to save two. Seems I've developed a noxious attachment to your boy there Yondu."

The Centaurian smiled smugly, "I knew ya'd like 'im."

"Yeah well." She removed her jacket to reveal a tight black t-shirt underneath that made Yondu's mouth go as dry as a damn desert. He heard Kraglin's throat click as he swallowed, even from across the room. "Pete grows on you - like a particularly annoying fungus that you just can't get rid of - it drives you crazy but if it was gone you'd actually miss it." She tossed the jacket onto the coffee table and flopped onto the couch.

Yondu swiveled in his chair to look at Kraglin lounging on the bed with a stack of job sheets.

Kraglin raised a brow, _You still keen?_

Yondu smirked, _What do _**_you_**_ think?_

The Hraxian's mouth twitched into a leer, _Wanna try that fantasy we cooked up?_

Yondu's brows went up, _Which one?_

Kraglin tilted his head, _The first one. We can do the shower one later._

The Centaurian leered, _How much cum ya reckon we can fill her with?_

Kraglin gave him a knowing look, _Kink much?_

Yondu blushed and gave a slight shrug, _You started it. _A short glare, _Answer the damn question._

Kraglin's teeth glinted, _With how fuckin' keyed up we both are -_

Yondu smirk had an evil edge to it, _Shit yeah._

The Hraxian slid the job sheets over to the bedside table and Yondu got up crawling across the bed to join him.

Tori eyed them both, "What are you two planning?"

"Eveythin' fun doll. Come're." He leaned closer to Kraglin and muttered, "Ya did change tha bedsheets didn't ya?"

Kraglin was all teeth, "Got Peter ta do it."

Yondu chuckled heartily.

The bed dipped under Tori's weight and she looked at the pair disapprovingly, "That poor boy is gonna end up with more mental scars than he knows what to do with." Kraglin shrugged, and Yondu scratched his brow with a thumbnail. "Any wonder that kid ain't dead yet."

"_Oi!_ We do alright."

Tori shuffled back until she could lie over both their laps, she looked up at them. "I -," she let out a low whistle, "we actually did it."

Yondu slid a hand over her hair gently, "It ain't gon' stop 'em ya know that right?"

She sighed, "Oh I know. But at least we won't be pawns in their war - _húndàn_s."

The Centaurian pulled off her sharpshooter goggles and lobbed them onto the couch. His fingers found her hair tie, pulling it out and unbinding the long strands. Kraglin toyed with the buttons on her leathers for a moment, before abandoning them in favour of nibbling on Yondu's neck. The older man tilted his head to give the Hraxian better access, a little whine escaping his lips.

Tori stared up at them with hungry eyes, "Far out."

Yondu's eyes slid to hers, "What?"

"You have no _idea_ how disastrously sexy you two look together."

Kraglin's eyes, cloudy with lust, found hers and he gave her a smile that was all predator. Pulling his mouth away from worrying blue skin he made a sound low in his throat, somewhere between a chuckle and a purr, "Oh my _tiánměi kě'ài de nǚhái_ we're gon' _wreck_ you."

Every muscle in her lower half tensed, and she stared up at him with wide eyes, words coming out in a whispered rush, "Ohshityeah."

Yondu pushed Kraglin's t-shirt up over his head, taking the dirty grey undershirt with it. He ran his fingers through his mate's chest hair, leaning in he licked at the shell of his ear, "Anythin' I should know?" He murmured.

Kraglin leaned into him, utterly boneless, almost dislodging Tori as Yondu sucked on his earlobe. "Uh - she - she don't like bein' choked or nothin' painful 'cept spankin' an' bitin'."

"Kinks?" Yondu asked playfully as he moved to suck on Kraglin's jugular.

"Shit _áirén_, quit it, I - I can't think."

"Asked ya a question darlin'." He murmured, continuing his ministrations.

"Fuck! Uh - k-kinks, she likes - uh hair pullin', spankin', bitin' - uh - she goes ta pieces real purty when ya suck - _fuckin' hell_ \- when ya suck her titties an' -" he took a shuddering breath, eyes sliding to Tori's. Her face was flushed pink and she was gnawing on her lip. "She got a thing fer bellies." Yondu froze, slowly moving back to look at Kraglin. He raised a brow and the Hraxian - panting like he'd run a mile and hard as hell - shrugged.

A smirk curled across Yondu's lips and he eyed Tori who was covering her face and groaning awkwardly. "Why'd ya hafta tell 'im that?"

Kraglin shrugged again, "'Cause it's true."

"Imma just let the ground swallow me now." She muttered.

Yondu unbuckled his vest and tossed it off the side of the bed. His eyes locked with Kraglin's as he pulled off the long sleeved shirt underneath. The Hraxian eyed his strong biceps appreciatively and licked his lips. "We all got our things doll, I like ma girls thick an' ma men in charge, Kraggles here likes a nice ass an' real muscly arms." He chuckled as Kraglin's neck flushed, "I already had a fine ass when I met 'im but I noticed a while after he got tha first mate gig, that when he were lookin' at men ta pick up in tha bar he always went fer tha real stocky ones showin' off their biceps in them ridiculous shirts." He leaned back against the headboard, hands behind his head. "It were funny, should'a clued in right then 'n' there that tha stupid lil' drop in ma stomach were jealousy. All's I knew were I wanted 'im ta look at me like that." Tori stared up at him with a curious expression and Kraglin watched him with a frown. Yondu had never shared this with him, they didn't usually delve into their feelings too much. "I spent tha next three months bench-pressin' anythin' I could git ma hands on - ridiculous really - just ta get one skinny smart mouthed Hraxian ta notice me. One night I asked him ta come ta ma cabin."

Kraglin's eyes widened, "I remember this." He breathed quietly.

"I left tha bathroom door open, had ma shirt off - washing ma face like. I remember hearin' 'im walk up ta tha door an' just - stop dead."

Kraglin smiled, "Ya looked so fuckin' sexy, tha water drippin' off yer skin, light catchin' it. Yer arms were so fuckin' built an' I remember thinkin' it were a real shame I ain't ne'er noticed before." He snickered. "Were so hard I couldn't think straight."

Yondu smirked, "Looked at me like he wanted ta truss me up real nice an' just spend hours fuckin' me proper." He sighed wistfully, "Then I got old," he slapped his gut, grinning, "an' fat."

Kraglin rolled his eyes, "Dun let his fuckin' pity party fool ya. Smarmy asshole can still bench-press me."

Tori raised a brow, "Seriously?"

The Hraxian nodded, "Yeah, our Yondu's a machine in tha gym. Packs a hell o' a punch too, harder than Aya's was I reckon."

She whistled low, "That's impressive." Her fingers wandered up Yondu's leg, settling over his paunch and pinching gently, "Anythin' I should know 'bout _our_ Yondu?" She asked cheekily with a raised eyebrow.

Kraglin smirked as Yondu shifted uncertainly under two sets of hungry eyes, "Don't put yer hands around his throat, he don't like ta be blindfolded or spanked. Other than that, ya c'n do whatever sick shit ya like ta 'im an' he'll pro'ly purr like a lil' kitten." His voice dropped a register, "Oh - an' he _loves_ ma filthy mouth."

Tori swallowed heavily, giving him a heated glance. "Well - that makes two o' us." She slid herself into Yondu's lap, rubbing herself against the seam of his leathers, "Anythin' new I need ta know 'bout you Cupcake?"

Kraglin was staring with complete focus at the two of them. He shook his head, "Uh - huh? Oh, uh - ma right knee ain't what it used ta be, apart from that -" he shrugged.

Yondu leaned forwards and worried her ear with his teeth. "Wanna tell 'er what we's plannin' darlin' or just surprise 'er?" He reached for her shirt, pulling it over her head, leaving her in a plain black bra. Yondu hefted her tits, "Reckon we could find ya one o' them push up ones, get ya a v-cut top. Ya could zip down yer jacket when it's just us - all tha while when we's anywhere else, we know them pretty tits 'r' underneath, just beggin' ta be played wit'."

Tori's breath left her in a rush, "Shit." Looking at Kraglin she asked, "He been takin' pointers from you or what?"

Kraglin swallowed heavily, he rarely heard that gravelly purr from Yondu as he was usually the one talking. He'd forgotten how hard it made him. He shamelessly adjusted himself, his voice a low growl, "Seems like."

Yondu chuckled lowly, running his fingers through Tori's hair. It was silky and smooth, nothing like Kraglin's gelled into submission tufts.

Kraglin slipped in behind Tori, sandwiching her to Yondu's front, "He's gon' fuck ya first," he purred into her ear, "get ya all stretched out fer ma knot while ya suck me real pretty like. Then Imma knot ya while he fucks me, an' he's gon' suck on yer titties an' make ya cum fer us. We's gon' fill ya ta tha brim _bǎobǎo_. Then we's gon' mark ya as ours, like I always wanted to."

Tori arched explosively back into him, her head dropping onto his shoulder, mouth falling over in a wet pant. He kissed her fiercely and when he pulled back she muttered, "Holy shit Cupcake, you ain't lost that mouth o' yers."

He chuckled low and deep, eyes flicking to Yondu who was practically gnawing a hole through his lip, fingers twitching like he wanted to wreck them both.

"_Áirén_? Why don't ya take them leathers off. Reckon our Tori's itchin' fer ya ta fuck her real nice." He pulled her backwards, unhooking her bra gently before pulling it off and throwing it across the cabin. Yondu abandoned his buckles to attack her breasts, nipping and suckling them in a sloppy mess of saliva and enthusiasm. Tori arched forwards into his mouth greedily, whining something unintelligible. Kraglin leaned in and purred something in Hraxian into her ear that Yondu didn't catch but just knew was deliciously filthy. She reacted to whatever he said, moaning and arching further into him, hands sliding down his shoulders and to meaty hips. "Pants Yondu, 'fore she passes out from anticipation."

Reluctantly the Centaurian pulled back, gently scraping a nipple with his teeth.

"Holy fuckin' hand grenade!" Tori muttered as Kraglin undid her buttons and helped her wriggle out of her pants clumsily.

Yondu's sailed passed both their heads and seconds later he was on Tori like a hungry wolf. Her lips crashed into his enthusiastically, cutting both their lips. The Centaurian flipped her so she was facing Kraglin and dove between her legs. "Jesus fuck! _Yondu_." His name came out on a moan and Kraglin chuckled, undoing his own pants and tossing them into the cabin's void with the rest of their stuff.

The Hraxian positioned himself in front of Tori's mouth and she grinned up at him before running her tongue ring across her lips. Kraglin's breathing sped up as she took a long lick from tip to knot, tongue circling the muscle. She came back up sucking the tip into her mouth. The Ravager threw his head back and growled low in his throat.

Yondu came up from behind her, licking his lips and grinning. "She's got tha prettiest lil' pussy Krags."

The Hraxian caught his eyes blearily, giving a smirk, "Try fuckin' it. She flutters around ya in a way a man never fergets." Tori moaned around his dick and Kraglin lost all train of thought, throwing his head back again and latching his fingers into her hair.

Yondu kneaded her hips, leaning over and licking along her spine. She shuddered beneath him, pushing her ass into his dick and pulling back briefly from Kraglin's, "God - please Yondu - I need -" She cut herself off with a groan as Yondu pushed in.

His implant hit her spine as he gave a full bodied shudder, spitting Centaurian curses across her skin.

Kraglin smirked at the two of them, "She's tight ain't she? Always been like that. I dunno what it is but no matter how many times I knot her, stretching her 'round it, she's always so fuckin' tight. She tastes fantastic too, like them pink musk stick candies ya like so much." Yondu began to thrust and Tori whined. "What about Yondu's pretty cock Torz? Feels good don't? All them ridges draggin' against yer insides. Each one poppin' in an' out."

"Rabz?" Yondu grit out, fingers tightening on her hips. "Why dun ya give that filthy mouth somement ta moan 'bout?"

Tori babbled something out which made sense to no one but herself and took Kraglin in as far as she could. The Hraxian groaned, fingers tugging roughly in her hair. Yondu sped up his thrusts and Tori went cross-eyed, teeth accidentally scraping as her entire body tensed. Yondu stuttered, cursing again as orgasm took him.

Kraglin watched those scarred blue biceps shake as Yondu struggled to keep himself from collapsing onto Tori. The Hraxian pulled himself away with a pop and watched as the both slid to the bed next to each other. He lazily tugged at his dick a few times, grinning at the sweaty pair. He shuffled around them, sitting up against the headboard, Yondu lifted his head to watch as the taller man pulled the lube from under their pillows and quickly prepped himself. The Centaurian nudged Tori gently and she looked back. Her pupils blew wide and she swallowed with a click. "Damn that's hot."

Yondu grinned smugly, "Ain't he tha prettiest thing Rabbit? It were them eyes that got me. They's so blue."

She smiled at him, "You could get lost in them huh? He's got the sweetest face too, all innocent with those big eyes." She chuckled. "Then when he gets pissed off they go all hard and cold. The first time I saw him gut someone I nearly tripped over my lady boner."

Yondu snorted, "Ya ever had tha pleasure of watchin' 'im rip out a spine?"

Tori moaned, "_God! Yes!_ That was - _fuck_. That ended in so much sex I couldn't walk straight for like - three days."

"'S hot ain't it?"

Kraglin chuckled, "Just typical that I git stuck wit' tha _only_ two assholes in tha universe who git off on violence."

Tori peeled herself off the bed, dropping a quick kiss next to Yondu's implant before crawling over to him. "I remember something about wrecking me?"

Kraglin's gaze turned predatory and he pulled her to him, kissing her roughly. When he pulled back Yondu was on his knees behind her, nibbling across her shoulders and playing with her hair. "Turn around _bǎobǎo_." Tori did as she was asked, and Kraglin settled her onto his lap, pushing into her drenched folds. She groaned, throwing her head back onto his shoulder.

Yondu shuffled forwards taking a breast into his mouth, increasing Tori's moans until they tapered off into shallow whines. Kraglin paused in his minute thrusts as Yondu lifted their lower halves onto his thighs. Tori's legs wrapped around his hips just above Kraglin's. The Centaurian locked eyes with Kraglin as he pushed into him.

The world tilted sideways as the Hraxian's senses were overwhelmed. He babbled something out which was a mix of Common, Hraxian, Xandarian and possibly a little bit of Terran English thrown in. His knot began to expand, and he thrust it into Tori, making her yelp. She leaned her forehead against Yondu's. "Oh Jesus - _Murphy_ \- fuckin' - _shit_ \- I _love_ that goddamn knot!" Kraglin growled low as he felt her orgasm around him.

He leaned forwards to lick the shell of her ear, "Feel me fillin' ya _bǎobǎo_? Feel all that cum mixin' in wit' Yondu's? 'S dirty ain't it? Fillin' ya up 'till ya can't take no more? If we was all compatible ya'd be full up wit' lil' babies, makin' yer belly all heavy an' yer tits fat. We could suckle all tha milk outta 'em, take turns goin' down on ya, an' suckin' yer fat titties. Bet ya'd love all that attention wouldn't ya? Ya could just lie there, an' we'd take care o' our girl, do everythin' for ya. Build ya a lil' nest an' bring ya nice things, _áirén's _people give shinies an' food ta their mates, me I'd protect ya, make ya happy, bring ya meat so ya'd be heavy an' strong fer birth. Be nice wouldn't it? Havin' us do that fer ya. _Shén_ ya'd be so beautiful wit' our babies in ya."

Tori moaned in unison with Yondu. "_God_, I forgot how fuckin' filthy his imagination is."

Yondu nibbled down her neck, leaving reddened patches all over her skin. "Sounds like our Kraggles has a couple o' secret kinks _I_ didn't even know 'bout." He replied breathlessly between nips. His hips snapped forwards roughly and Kraglin saw stars.

"Always - _gāisǐ de_ \- wanted ta say them things - ta - ta you while we's were - fuckin'. Weren't sure how ya'd take it. Didn't want - didn't want ya ta think I - thought ya was weak or some _gǒu shǐ_."

Yondu paused looking up at Kraglin, pupils almost completely blotting out his crimson iris. He looked at his mate seriously, "Ya ain't ne'er hafta hide nothin' from me darlin'."

Kraglin smiled genuinely and gave a little thrust. Yondu returned the gesture and resumed his casual marking of Tori's skin.

"You - two - are so fuckin' - _cute_ \- I swear."

The pair grit their teeth and spoke in unison, "We _ain't _cute!"

Tori laughed breathlessly and Kraglin ground the knot into her in response. She saw stars and reverted to Terran English which the pair only caught half of. Something about promising her first born and a whole mess of other curses.

Tori came again and sagged between them, muttering back and forth between languages. Kraglin felt that final orgasmic burst of fluid and he threw his head back clocking it into the headboard, he snarled roughly as he felt his knot begin to deflate. Yondu - spurred on by the pull of Kraglin's body - gave a series of erratic thrusts before spilling himself into his mate. He groaned happily, leaning his weight into Tori who idly stroked his implant.

After a number of minutes the three of them arranged themselves under the furs. Kraglin looked at Yondu over Tori, linking their hands together over her stomach.

Kraglin raised a brow, _Wanna -_

Yondu grinned, _Yup_.

He looked down at Tori's peaceful face, "_Tuō lǐ nǐ huì jiēshòu wǒmen de bǎozhèngjīn ma? Wǒmen fāshì yào guānxīn, xiāngxìn hé ài, zhídào sǐwáng ràng wǒmen qūfú. Nǐ yǒngyuǎn shì wǒmen de, wǒmen yǒngyuǎn shì nǐ de._"

Tears shimmered across her vision as she looked at them both, "_Shí_."

Kraglin bent forwards and motioned for Yondu to do the same. They each bit into the juncture between neck and shoulder. After worrying the area with their tongues, the two shared a kiss. When they pulled back Yondu silently offered the right side of his neck. Tori kissed the area, then bit as hard as she could, Yondu hissed and she licked the area apologetically. Smiling up at him, she kissed him, tangling her tongue with his briefly before pulling away. Kraglin offered the right side of his neck and she repeated the process.

They slid back down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. "_Suǒyǐ tā wánchéngle. Tōngguò àiqíng bǎohù_." He murmured the final words of the rite and smiled.

Tori blinked away her tears, smiling happily. "_Wǒ fēicháng ài nǐ, tā shānghàile nǐ_."

Yondu kissed her cheek, "_Wǒmen yě ài nǐ wáwá_."

Each of them succumbed to sleep happily for the first time in months.

* * *

Translations:

áirèn - lover/husband

bǎobǎo – baby

húndàns – bastards

tiánměi kě'ài de nǚhái – sweet sweet girl

Shén – God

gāisǐ de – fucking hell

Tuō lǐ nǐ huì jiēshòu wǒmen de bǎozhèngjīn ma? Wǒmen fāshì yào guānxīn, xiāngxìn hé ài, zhídào sǐwáng ràng wǒmen qūfú. Nǐ yǒngyuǎn shì wǒmen de, wǒmen yǒngyuǎn shì nǐ de - Tori will you accept our bond? We swear to care, trust and love until death succumbs us. You will be forever ours and us forever yours

Shí – Yes

Suǒyǐ tā wánchéngle. Tōngguò àiqíng bǎohù – So it is done. Bonded through love.

Wǒ fēicháng ài nǐ, tā shānghàile nǐ – I love you both so much it hurts

Wǒmen yě ài nǐ wáwá – We love you too doll


	15. Epilogue

_Location: Mess Hall – Eclector_

_Date: 18__th__ June 1990_

_Time: 1005 (Ship Time)_

Yondu eyed the cans of Beasties warily. "Ya sure ya owe me _eight_ cans Rabbit?"

Tori smiled smugly, "Yup. You swore to eat them all Yondu. A deal's a deal Blueberry."

Peter giggled as Yondu picked up the fork. "He's gunna puke."

Kraglin ruffled the kid's hair affectionately, "Nah he ain't. Ya ain't never seen tha Cap'n _really_ eat. He c'n fit just about anythin' inta that gut o' his."

The Hraxian leaned over and murmured something in his own language in Tori's ear. Her eyes went wide, and she bit her lip. Smacking him affectionately on the shoulder she growled playfully, "You are _so_ bad."

Kraglin shrugged a shoulder watching as Yondu hoofed into the second can with ease. "He'll need ta lie down afta this. Otherwise he pro'ly will puke."

Tori's fingers snaked over Yondu's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, "Think we can handle that right Captain?"

He gave her a filthy Beastie filled leer over his shoulder and she giggled.

Peter frowned at them, "You guys are _so_ weird."

"Oi!" Tori exclaimed, "We're not weird, we're - well not _perfect_ but -"

"Quill," Yondu said through a mouthful of Beasties, "you'll learn as ya git older," he stared at his mates, grinning in a way that would be disgusting if it weren't so typically _Yondu_, "not e'erythin' has ta be perfect," they smiled back, curling their arms around each other, "ta just work."


End file.
